Kidd's play
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Tenía menos de 24 horas para conseguir lo que quería y no sentirse en deuda con Trafalgar Law. Tiempo de sobra para que cayera rendida a sus pies, sería un juego de críos... ¿o no? Chp 9: "—Puedes pensar que me cobré una, gracias al regalito que enviaste ayer a casa. Nadie pudo predecir cómo terminaría, ¿no crees?". AU ¡Gracias por leer!
1. Welcome to the jungle Prologue

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido y me encanta esa faceta socarrona y ególatra suya, nunca he podido negarlo, es mi gran debilidad. Hay una OC corriendo suelta y puede resultar peligrosa. Universo alterno. A partir de aquí no me hago responsable de nada.

**Breves notas de inicio:** ¡Hola! Después de mucho replanteármelo y darle demasiadas vueltas he decidido volver, al menos una vez más, desde el otro lado del _Thánatos_ para atormentar a Kidd (no, es broma, ahora le toca a él). En realidad, esta historia comencé a escribirla hace algo más de un año gracias a la amistad de Acs-chan y ahora creo que es el momento justo para retocarla, terminarla y subirla. Se aleja un poco de lo que acostumbro escribir de OP porque, sí, hay amor; y también por incluir un personaje nuevo pero que da más libertad y humor del que me hubiera esperado y ojalá no se vaya demasiado OOC.

Así pues, es un AU, con un mal vocabulario, en el que llevo a los personajes al extremo, puedo asegurar que no sé nada de lemon (puede que algo de lime...), en un principio hay dos intentos de parejas KiddOc y LawNami, más secundario, pero ya veremos qué sucede. Además intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas porque el tiempo escasea y seguramente los capítulos sean un poco más largos. Como siempre, cualquier consejo, duda, queja y ayuda será más que bien agradecida y recibida.

Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por confiar en este nuevo proyecto que espero os guste. Adelante con el prólogo.

* * *

**1. Welcome to the jungle (Prologue)**

* * *

Aquellos extraños labios fríos habían apresado sin delicadeza los suyos mientras su mano se enterraba férrea en su cintura acercándola a él con violencia.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear.

Un segundo estaba discutiendo con su amiga y compañera de piso por el teléfono, sin darse cuenta se encuentra atrapada por una marabunta de chicas ruidosas y antes de poder localizar una salida acaba atacada por un ogro con gigantismo. Era un recibimiento de bienvenida aquel demasiado extraño que no recordaba de años anteriores.

Intentó apartarle por todos los medios a base de codazos, pero fue imposible zafarse si quiera un milímetro, estaba dejando muy claro que era un macho hecho y derecho de las cavernas.

Hasta que por fin se retiró causando un movimiento irregular de la muchedumbre que le impedía establecer cierta distancia de seguridad entre ellos y que solo le dejaba ver aquella horrible sonrisa altanera pintada en morado, dejándola sonrojada y sin aliento. No había lugar a dudas, pasó el dorso de su mano limpiando el carmín de sus labios doloridos, reconociendo el rastro de _bourbon_ que había dejado en su boca.

Un ogro que besaba como un demonio.

—Ya es el mejor día de tu vida —y que tenía la lengua muy larga.

Fue incapaz de frenar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, debía ser que tenía cosquillas en la oreja.

—Aparta de mi camino, maldito gilipollas —mientras lo decía, estampó la carpeta de plástico que llevaba, duro contra su estómago.

Sus ojos se encogieron por la sorpresa durante un segundo. No evitó la sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su camino dejando que la multitud ahogara la hombre, llegaba tarde y no le hacía llegar tarde a los sitios, menos aún a una entrevista.

—Nadie puede decir que no tengo gusto —murmuró para sí mismo mientras se peinaba con la mano su salvaje cabellera roja ignorante de los gritos a su alrededor.

Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior saboreando el recuerdo a fresa ácida, por una vez había merecido tener impunidad completa para hacer algún que otro _fanservice_. Privilegios de la fama.

Aún ajena a los ojos que dejaba atrás, volvió a consultar el reloj comprobando que eran casi las once de la mañana, se le hacia demasiado tarde, ahora tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo. Necesitaba aquella beca como el comer para poder terminar los estudios de Arquitectura lejos que aquella ciudad. Sí, su vida era perfecta, y su futuro brillante. Más aún si lo conseguía.

Antes de entrar en el despacho una visión fugaz de aquellos labios que la habían asaltado sin más en la calle la hizo ponerse nerviosa, pero recordó que no era el momento, cuando volviera a casa ya podría darle vueltas, seguro que a su gran amiga y buscadora de parejas, entre otros empleos, le gustaría la historia. Sí, y la deformaría a placer hasta que no le quedara más remedio que admitir que hacia mucho tiempo que no la besaban así. Una pequeña carcajada le trajo la tranquilidad necesaria antes de enfrentarse a la entrevista. Paso seguro, enseñar cada plano en el momento adecuado, responder con un inglés limpio y todo saldría bien.

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada junto a la carpeta de grandes dimensiones que olvidó en la mesa del recibidor. Gritó el nombre de su compañera de piso, según le había comentado estaría en casa durante esas vacaciones, como ella, y ésta le contestó que estaba en el sofá. Allí se dirigió sin soltar una caja de cartón blanco con un lazo azul llena de dulces.

—Espero que hayas comido, te trago el postre para celebrar —dijo mientras entraba en el salón, pero antes de nada más subió las manos hasta cubrirse las orejas olvidando los dulces—. ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal que estás escuchando?

—Algunos lo llaman «música» —contestó mientras bajaba el volumen con el mando y la miraba sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Te han cogido? Por supuesto, quién no lo dudaría de la gran perfecta—

—Prácticamente es mía —la cortó dejándose caer al lado de la mujer pelirroja en el sofá—, el año que viene me largo de aquí. Y esto es para celebrarlo.

—Ya, vamos a celebrar que me dejas sola con el alquiler del piso.

Era un enfado simulado ante el que no prestó atención, sabía bien como curarlo. Dejó los pasteles sobre la mesa y los destapó, Nami no dudó en lanzarse para coger alguno y comenzar a devorarlo. Así de sencillo.

—Te has acordado de mis favoritos.

—Pues claro pelirroja, si yo te los traje la primera vez y te enseñé dónde los venden, y…

—Eres la mejor, Abby.

—Sólo cuando te interesa —dijo con sarcasmo ante la burla de la menor.

La diferencia de edad se trataba de meses que las situaba en cursos diferentes, a pesar de ser del mismo año. Una ventaja con la que Abby disfrutaba y se aprovechaba desde pequeñas, se habían criado prácticamente juntas creando un fuerte vínculo entre ambas, a pesar de sus diferencias en carácter y gusto.

—Bueno, ¿y esa música a qué se debe? No es tu banda favorita, esa rara que lleva a un tío disfrazado de oso…

—No, ésos son los _Heart Attack_, estos son _Kidd's Play_. Ya, el nombre es malísimo pero no suenan muy mal.

—Suenan fatal, igual que un gato —paró en mitad de la retahíla sobre las bondades de su música al clavar la mirada sobre el televisor—. Será hijo de puta.

Justo en la mitad de la pantalla un tipo con un abrigo largo, unos pantalones horteras y una melena roja se encontraba violando a un pobre micrófono con sus labios oscuros, morados, fijando sus frías pupilas en la cámara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Reconocería ese color de labial y esos gestos hasta en los infiernos, la del mismísimo demonio. Pobre micrófono, ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Tú, maldiciendo? —Nami la miró sorprendida, luego el horror apareció en sus ojos—. No me lo puedo creer, esto no es cierto joder Abby, ¿te gusta semejante ejemplar de orco-murciélago? Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Cupido eres un sinvergüenza!

—¡Ey! No espera, te confundes es —intentó calmarla, pero eso era casi una misión imposible.

—Como buena amiga que soy, si quieres te paso la entrada que tengo para verlos mañana.

—¡No! —gritó escandalizada—. Y tampoco te quiero ver cerca de ese depravado en la vida, ¿entendido, señorita?

El timbre interrumpió la conversación, ambas se quedaron mirándose confundidas un segundo olvidando todo, no esperaban visita. La mayor entendió que le tocaba ir, quisiera o no.

—Depravado y demonio son los únicos adjetivos que le vienen bien —rumiaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta desfogando el mal humor, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar— ¡Ya voy impaciente!

Nada más abrirse la puerta metió el pie entre la madera y el quicio, y la miró por encima del marco de sus gafas de sol oscuras. No evitó sonreír al ver la sorpresa, fastidio y horror pintar su rostro.

—Hola, nena —se inclinó hasta besarla rápidamente a modo de saludo—. Te echaba de menos.

Estaba paralizada, su cerebro había entrado en coma y no expulsaba espuma por la boca porque las funciones vitales no le iban muy bien, sino estaría sufriendo una crisis mortal. El hombre miró hacia atrás haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a las dos personas vestidas de negro que había en el rellano, entonces terminó de abrir la puerta, entró y la cerró sin dejar de sonreír. Había conseguido el efecto que buscaba.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Hit me with your best shot

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido y me encanta esa faceta socarrona y ególatra suya, nunca he podido negarlo. Hay una OC suelta y puede resultar peligrosa. Universo alterno.

**Agradecimientos: **así de "arrepente" y de manera abrumadora, pues a muchos nombres conocidos y que es una alegría volver a ver también en esta nueva locura** Bego-Bura-xD, MiwakoGloss, Tarumis, Traffy, Maral87 y Billy Cox **(I've missed you girl) y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos y gracias por la confianza, espero que os guste **Aqueronte, hanasho, ojitos-azules, Muse Bellamy, y Nami Haki. E**n especial agradecer a **BrookShooter,** por ser la primera en comentar y apaciguar "algo" los nervios primerizos XD.

**a JInx: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿no te imaginas quién está en la puerta? Una pista: es grande y pelirrojo XD. Tengo pensado llevarlo hasta el final y actualizar cada dos semanas que es el tiempo que necesito para desesperarme por no tener ideas, que me de un ataque de histeria y finalmente escribir el capítulo el día antes de la fecha límite. Y suelo actualizar en domingo. De nuevo muchas gracias por los ánimos. Un saludo.

Después de todo esto, vamos a lo realmente importante, el segundo capítulo (más largo). Espero os guste.

* * *

**2. Hit me with your best shot**

* * *

Colgó el abrigo ocupando todo el perchero, pasó de largo sin borrar la gran sonrisa que se le había pintado en los labios, y entró al salón. Se quitó el sombrero que protegía de las miradas curiosas su llamativo cabello y se lo puso al pasar a la otra chica también paralizada por la sorpresa. Esta, como bien sabía, debía ser quien compartía esa casa con ella.

Sin más, se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba aquel nuevo aroma. Pasó una mano intentando peinarse y movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro sin borrar la sonrisa. Parecía un buen sitio, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y eso le gustaba bastante, solo eran puntos a favor: tranquilo, cómodo, silencioso, y con ella. Sobre todo, ella.

—Tú, tráeme algo de beber y lárgate.

—¡E-e-eres...! —tartamudeó sin dejar de señalarle.

—¿Le vas a traer algo de beber al novio de tu amiga de una puta vez o tengo que—?

—¡A sus órdenes, mi capitán! —exclamó ante el impositivo tono del hombre que la sacó del estupor para luego, ahora sí, sin remordimiento alguno, el leve temblor desaparecía de su cuerpo dejando que su cerebro comenzara a maquinar algún que otro plan.

Era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar. No importaba nada más. Tenía en su casa a una estrella del rock, y eso podía acarrear ciertos beneficios, independientemente de la razón por la que aquello… Un segundo.

Los pasos de Nami se detuvieron a medio camino de la puerta del cuarto de Abby registrando cada uno de los segundos, palabras, gestos, palabras, movimientos, palabras, del intruso, sus palabras, ¿había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿Se estaba tirando un farol? ¿Había entendido bien? No podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ni detener su cabeza que ya trazaba planes para conseguir algo que siempre quiso. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser posible? No, no, Nami negó violentamente con la cabeza, la perfecta estudiante modelo y estirada, al menos para los demás, ¿estaba saliendo con el más sucio, pervertido, ególatra, gilipollas y peligroso del panorama musical actuales? Sus labios se curvaron en una terrible sonrisa, que el cielo se apiadara de él mientras estuviera en su territorio y a su merced. Que le protegieran de ambas.

Como un robot se dirigió hacia el recibidor dónde dicha amiga seguía petrificada en la puerta. Se acercó y la cogió del brazo zarandeándola con violencia a ver si volvía en sí. Cosa que hizo poco después

—¿Qué acaba de pasar, Nami? Pellízcame muy fuerte, tienes permiso, no te lo devolveré.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Abby? —susurró una exclamación sin reprimir la alegría olvidando esa oportunidad de oro.

—Dime que no es verdad. Dime que esto es una pesadilla.

—¿Puedo torturarlo? —la miró con aquellos grandes ojos brillantes que sabía podían derretir toda su frialdad—. Por favor, Abby… No mancharé el suelo de sangre, lo prometo. Imagínate todo lo que podré conseguir de un tío famoso como él.

—¿Qué te tengo dicho de las torturas? —Se llevó una mano al rostro cansado negando—. Necesito un trago, esto no puede ser real… Por qué hoy, con lo bien que iba absolutamente todo hasta que ese trozo de mierda… Necesito un trago. Ya.

La pelirroja intentó reprimir una carcajada, ¿por qué parecía que no eran tan diferentes?

—Tu Karma te espera dentro —se señaló el sombrero para que no hubiera lugar a dudas de a quién se refería—, y que sepas que luego quiero todos los detalles. To-dos.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas?

—A tu cuarto. Tu novio también quiere un trago.

—¿Mi qué? —Nami sonrió al ver al pelirrojo acercarse a ellas obviando la confusión de su amiga.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, nena? —le susurró contra el oído asustándola.

—Os dejo, tortolitos.

—¡Tú, a callar! —Le espetó mientras se separaba bruscamente y le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo inquisitorio; luego se dio la vuelta hacia la pelirroja que desaparecía por el pasillo— ¡Y tú, vuelve aquí inmediatamente, esto no es…!

—Tranquila, nena —La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta el salón.

Kidd volvió sin dudar a sentarse justo en el mismo lugar del sofá que antes ocupó, y haciendo uso de ese agarre que tenía sobre su brazo, tiró de Abby obligándola a sentarse sobre una de sus rodillas, sin darle tiempo a ladrar ni morder, sujetándola de la cintura con sus manos férreas porque estaba seguro de lo que le caería a continuación. Pero por ese premio, aceptaba lo que fuera. Observó sus mejillas sulfuradas, podía notar su pulso acelerado. Oh, lo sabía muy bien, pero bien valía ese placer. Y también sabía cómo tomar ventajas de la situación.

—¡Ni tranquila, ni hostias! —Espetó como esperaba clavándole la mirada fría, despertando un placentero escalofrío desde dentro, cómo le conocía—. Es más, ¿quién coño eres? ¿Cómo cojones sabes dónde vivo? ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

Y como predijo, no pudo evitar aquella sonrisa antes de volver a besarla, se había vuelto adicto a aquellos labios de caramelo, a verlos temblar, a atraparlo bajos los suyos dejándolos a su merced, a su sabor dulcemente ácido, a atacar a su tímida lengua, a despertar sus instintos, a aquel rojo que luego los teñía por su fuerza.

—Me encanta esa boca tan sucia que tienes, nena —susurró contra esos mismos labios, aprovechando que todavía estaba aturdida para besarla de nuevo.

Fue pura maldad lo que la llevó a morder su labio superior hasta romperlo. Kidd maldijo mientras la soltaba hundiéndose en un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, aquella reacción no había sido la mejor que se había llevado en la vida, pero no podía negar que todo aquello despertaba su libido.

—Y a mí mantenerla lejos de la tuya, maldito imbécil —le susurró al oído inclinada sobre él después de lamer lentamente y bajo su dorada mirada la sangre que le manchaba su labio inferior.

Clavó lo ojos relucientes, le estaba poniendo más de lo que se imaginaba posible. Es más, hacia tiempo que había olvidado que una mujer podríaa hacerle sentir aquellas descargas eléctricas. Jamás la dejaría marchar, iba a cumplir su objetivo, le costara lo que le costase. Y todo antes de que alguien más quisiera meterse y sacar tajada de aquello. Porque si en esa situación se estaba comportando de aquella manera, cuando fuera completamente suya… No quería pensar más. NO debía pensar más o acabaría en la ducha antes de conseguirlo.

—Habría muerto feliz sin tener que ver eso —murmuró la intrusa olvidada, con una mueca de asco, hacia el hombre que la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona sin soltar a su amiga.

—Tranquila gatita, ya encontrarás a alguien que te bese así.

Nami le sacó la lengua a la par que le mostraba su precioso dedo corazón de un modo que le recordaba a cierto compañero de profesión, antes de tenderle la botella de color caramelo, acción que despertó del enfado a una Abby que seguía intentando cometer un asesinato con la mirada.

—¡Ese es _mi_ whisky! —Exclamó enfadada al ver su botella de líquido dulzón pasar de unas manos a otras delante de su nariz sin su permiso.

Él la miró elevando una ceja inexistente sin dejar de sonreír con malicia. Abrió la botella de un bocado y le dio un trago generoso.

—Ya sabía yo que tenías muy buen gusto, nena.

—Deja de llamarme «nena» imbécil descerebrado —le quitó la botella de un manotazo para darle un trago, ella sí que necesitaba alcohol en sangre, y despertar de esa pesadilla de ojos dorados y labios demandantes—. Y tú todavía no me has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas, capullo.

—¡Es Eustass Kidd! —Exclamó Nami señalando la tele—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo la santita de _mi_ compañera de piso, _mi_ amiga de toda la vida, _mi_ casi hermana te ha pescado y a _mí_ no me había dicho ni «mu» la muy cerda.

—Queridísima amiga mía, dos puntos —dirigió su mirada fría hacia la susodicha que no evitó temblar visiblemente mientras se recordaba que no, Abby nunca había sido una santa, y menos aún una persona piadosa; y para mayor desgracia aquella voz gélida nunca traía buenos presagios—. Le he preguntado al _caballero_, además de que quiero saber cómo coño ha conseguido mi dirección.

—Nuestra —apuntó en un susurro la chica pelirroja bajando la mirada.

—Preguntando, por supuesto —no dudó el nombrado caballero en responder con una enorme sonrisa mientras fijaba con intensidad su mirada metálica sobre su presa volviendo al juego.

Dicha presa hastiada puso el grito en el cielo mientras se separaba violentamente de él. Aquello ya estaba acabando con su paciencia y rozando los límites del absurdo, ¿a santo de qué se aparecía ese energúmeno de la nada acosándola, sexualmente incluso, y gritando que eran pareja? Volvió a darle otro trago a la botella y suspiró. Parecía que no le quedaban más alternativas, estaba harta y justo ese día no iba a andarse por las ramas.

De pronto sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente alertando a Nami del inminente peligro.

—Ogro, si quieres un consejo de amigo desde la experiencia, y presta atención porque será el único en tu puta vida que te dé gratis: Corre por tu vida. Ya —comentó la menor mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás sin hacer movimientos bruscos, buscando camuflarse en cualquier punto del salón.

Una vez más confirmaba lo que llevaba pensando desde que Abby se la jugara de pequeña para quedarse con todas sus mandarinas y que encima tuviera que dar las gracias por estar sana y salva, ella nunca había sido una santa. Afortunadamente, se dijo Nami, le caía en gracia y la tomó bajo su ala de protección siendo una maestra benévola de la vida que a veces la protegía demasiado, pero no se iba a negar de las ventajas que aquello acarreaba; aunque, eso sí, a veces se preguntaba dónde había conseguido perfeccionar tanto su retorcida mente. Bueno, volvió a mirar al que hubiera sido su juguete en otro universo, había sido un placer conocerle, no le perdonaría a Abby que no le dejara extorsionarlo, torturarlo y al final ella se quedara con toda la diversión, pero no iba a salvarle el pellejo, menos a costa del propio… Y ese ruido seco de dolor humano le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había ocurrido. Todo por no hacer caso de lo que le advertían. Pobre Ogro.

—Te lo advertí —se permitió susurrar aún manteniéndose en un olvidado segundo plano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizá sí podría jugar con el nuevo juguete de Abby y sacarle algo que desde tiempo atrás quería.

Kidd no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un momento guardaba las distancias con él y al segundo esa _femme fatale _se acercaba con aquel paso sensual y esa sonrisa que mataba entre sus malditos labios y tendiéndole la botella, sabía que él era irresistible y no podía tener mejor visión antes sus ojos, ¿qué tenía que temer? Gustosamente la cogió como ofrenda de perdón por su carácter, la chica prometía bastante y no le dio tiempo a mirarla de nuevo cuando sintió como el calor y un extraño picazón se extendía por su mejilla izquierda mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por el brusco giro del cuello.

—Ésta por ser un maldito pervertido, ¿qué te crees? —No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando llegó la segunda en la otra mejilla, aún en un silencio mortal.

Esta vez sin explicaciones. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. Abby volvió a alejarse mascullando improperios e interrogantes. Kidd se levantó detrás aún masajeándose una de las mejillas, ambas resaltaban en un brillante tono rojizo que contrastaba muy bien con su blanca piel.

—Oye nena… —Se acercó apresándole la mano sin cuidado.

—Suéltame —siseó venenosamente clavándole los ojos como dos puñales afilados hasta el corazón.

—No —sonrió con altanería mientras reforzaba la negativa cogiendo su otro brazo para cortar su libertad de movimiento y obligándola a mirarle—. Y no vayamos a montar una escenita delante de los niños, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta jugar duro, pero eso lo guardamos para cuando estemos los dos solos y en la cama, ¿de acuerdo, nena?

—¡Maldito machista depravado de mierda! —Volvió a gruñir sonrojada volteando la cara, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla así por culpa de su lengua inmoral, zarandeó un brazo liberándolo para subir la mano hasta apuntillarle con su dedo huesudo—. Y deja de decir gilipolleces, maldita sea. ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Ya!

—Creo que no necesito responder a tu primera pregunta, a la segunda ya te dije que preguntando, y estoy aquí porque he venido a por ti, nena. ¿Qué más quieres?

Otro grito de exasperación escapó de su garganta, Nami vio que era el momento indicado para entrometerse y ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda o salvación. No sabía a quién exactamente, pero debía evitar que en los próximos minutos corriera sangre, más que nada, como Abby ya apuntó, por lo complicadas de eliminar que eran esas manchas en concreto.

—Kidd, la chica no está acostumbrada a estas cosas. Déjala respirar un momento ¿de acuerdo?, te prometo que no volverá a atacarte… Bueno… Seguramente. Durante unos minutos… Siempre que mantengas la distancia de seguridad.

El hombre sin mirar a la voz de la razón, chascó la lengua, no le gustaba irse con el rabo entre las piernas, y por supuesto no iba a dar muestras de debilidad ante _su_ mujer, pero tampoco era un masoquista. La soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás expectante, porque sabía qué le interesaba. Abby cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de tirarse al cuello de aquel desgraciado hasta asfixiarlo entre sus manos, ver cómo la última bocanada de vida se escapaba entre aquellos malditos labios que besaban indecentemente bien… Agitó la cabeza cansada.

—Mira, esto es una locura. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Tienes media hora para desaparecer de mi vida del mismo modo en el que apareciste: Esfumándote. Y rapidito.

Nami, conociéndola, se adelantó a cualquier comentario que pudiera soltar un Kidd insensato e inexperto en la materia, indicándole con la mirada que obviamente aquel no era el mejor momento para ser un gallito si quería conseguir algo, o al menos, salir vivo de allí. Debían dejarla marchar hasta que se le despejara la cabeza, y aceptó. Ambos vieron como Abby tomaba su abrigo del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta echando humos y escupiendo maldiciones. Puede que necesitara algo más de media hora, pero ello, a ella le venía de perlas.

—Déjala que se despeje, hazme caso, a menos que quieras otra hostia marca de la casa. Además —sonrió frotándose las manos—, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de _negocios._

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Bad Bad Boy

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido y me encanta esa faceta socarrona y ególatra suya, nunca he podido negarlo. Hay una OC suelta y puede resultar peligrosa. Universo alterno.

**Agradecimientos: TheCreepieJoker, Nightmare96, spidercerdoyharrupotter, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, hanasho and rockShooter (lamento el retraso y la hora xd)** y a todos los que os pasáis a leerla, GRACIAS POR TODO!

A j**oa**: Gracias! De todas formas, Law tardará en aparecer, sí aviso que será que será uhm... digamos explosivo (?) y que tiene un papel muy importante en todo.

Bueno, pues este es casi el epicentro de la historia y, junto con el capítulo siguiente, el final de la presentación, a partir de entonces (chap 5) es todo cuesta abajo y sin frenos, quedan avisados.

También lamento el retraso, pero prometo actualizar la semana que viene si me lo perdonáis, ¿aceptáis?

Sin más, _on with the show!_

* * *

**3. Bad Bad Boy**

* * *

No le había dado tiempo a comprender lo que Nami le había dicho cuando escuchó un nuevo grito de frustración congelar el aire del salón y no pudo más que sonreír. De nuevo, aquellas pisadas fuertes la traían ante él.

—Qué hacen dos armarios empotrados vestidos de negro en mi puerta —Podría haber sonado como una pregunta, pero no lo era, tan solo había que fijarse en los rayos que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Son mis guardaespaldas, nena, no te olvides que soy famoso.

—Pues ya les estás diciendo que se larguen o—

—¿Están buenos?

—Nami... —susurró peligrosamente, apartando por un segundo la mirada asesina del sonriente Kidd.

—¡Entendido, capitán! —Apenas sonó como un suspiro asustado por parte de la interpelada que hacía un gesto horizontal sobre sus labios fruncidos.

Le divertía aquel poder que tenía sobre la menor de las amigas, a medias entre protector y simplemente totalitario, le agradaba aquel carácter fuerte y marcado, y le entusiasmaba la idea de domarla hasta convertirla en una mujer que se derritiera ante sus deseos.

Aunque no negaría que ese carácter mandón le ponía. Bueno, tendría tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Por ahora solo podía felicitarse por haberla encontrado, y, sobre todo, declarado al mundo que ella era suya.

Ahora solo debía seguir ese juego hasta que cayera rendida a sus pies. Lástima que la paciencia no fuera su fuerte, y justo en ese momento le estaba tentando demasiado.

Una torta, se había atrevido a pegarle, es cierto que sí le había excitado pero, como antes le dijo, los juegos de cama, se quedaban en la cama.

Quería domarla, ¿no era así? Pues justo ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Está bien —se levantó del sofá a paso lento y cuando llegó a ella no evitó susurrar sobre su oído disfrutando de su estremecimiento—: tengo mi límite y me las estoy guardando todas.

Estaba más que enfadada, y le gustaba. Quería dejarle muy claro que él tenía el control, no pensaba dejarla marchar así como así.

—Uno de ellos te acompañará. —podía ver perfectamente como cada célula de su cuerpo se enervaba mientras sonreía feliz—, no quiero que te pase nada, nena.

Abby respiraba acelerada aguantándose los brazos para evitar una locura que a nadie le traería nada bueno, buscó con la mirada a la chica pelirroja que negaba frenéticamente tras el hombre.

Tenía toda la razón. No debía.

Aspiró y espiró.

Otra vez.

Cerró los ojos y repitió la acción hasta calmarse.

En ese momento, Kidd bajó las manos que la sujetaban por los antebrazos y salió. Desde allí ambas escucharon como daba órdenes a uno de que entrara a la casa y se quedara en el recibidor, mientras que el otro tenía la orden de acompañarla a cierta distancia.

—No, si encima se lo tendré que agradecer al hijo de puta este colgado.

—Aguántalo, por favor. Y déjame a mí la misión de echar al ogro de la casa. —Nada podía contra los ojos entusiastas de Nami.

Abby aspiró una última vez y se dejó caer vencida, qué más daba una derrota o dos en batalla si al final conseguía ganar la guerra.

—Vale, pero que no se coma mi trozo de tarta de chocolate. —amenazó, ese era su último remanso de paz y cordura en aquella casa.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse, mientras la despedía desde el salón, ante el gesto de su gran amiga, nunca dejaría de sorprenderla aquellos contados destellos de inocencia infantil.

Lástima que ese trozo de pastel fuera parte de sus próximos planes.

—Quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta. —masculló con una brillante sonrisa.

A la entrada, ambos guardaespaldas se mantenían esperando junto a Kidd, Abby al llegar, ignorando a éste, preguntó al aire incapaz de saber cuál le tocaba a ella y cuál se quedaba.

—¿Nos vamos?

Uno de los dos, copias baratas el uno del otro, asintió. Kidd observó como se mordía el labio inferior antes de mirarle de soslayo y susurrar un simple «adiós».

No esperaba un beso de despedidas, pero eso era más que suficiente como primer paso. Con una sonrisa de superioridad cerró la puerta y volvió al salón donde Nami le esperaba para hacer esos _negocios_.

Abby se terminó de poner el abrigo sin molestarse en ver si su nueva sombra le seguía, bajó por las escaleras y respiró el aire fresco de la calle. Contaminado también, pero cualquier cosa sentaba mejor a sus pulmones que otro minuto delante de aquel…

—Ogro —murmuró imitando a su amiga con una sonrisa—. No es mala descripción, Nami.

Miró el reloj, media hora a partir de ese momento, sin nada que hacer, ni planes, ni apenas dinero en el bolsillo. Y con compañía extraña.

Después de algunos minutos seguía parada frente al portal arropada por la gente que pasaba inmersa en su mundo a su alrededor, quizá era la única ventaja de vivir en una gran ciudad. Ese agradable anonimato e ignorancia de los demás que te daba libertad de conciencia y espíritu.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, maldiciendo el haberse olvidado coger el bolso, un libro o simplemente un bloc de notas; miró por encima del hombro, y no iba a abusar de la hospitalidad de su no querido acompañante. Sólo le quedaba el parque. En el que se cruzaron y comenzó la pesadilla.

Y dejar de pensar en él.

—Concéntrate en la beca —se recordó cambiando el semblante.

Decidió coger la ruta más larga, al menos tendría más tiempo que perder y el caminar le aliviaba la tensión acumulada. Esos primeros pasos seguía escudada de la multitud, pero cuando entró en las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, notó algo diferente en el ambiente. Ya no había esa ignorancia, se sorprendió al recibir algunas mirada extrañas y risas, muchos cuchicheos y dedos que la señalaban. De no ser por ellos, no hubiera pensado que toda esa atípica atención se dirigía a su persona. Volteó la mirada sobre el hombre, seguramente fuera por el tipo que iba detrás de ella, no había más razón.

—Esta me la pagarás, condenado Kidd —masculló apretando el paso.

Y una sonrisa brotó inocente en sus labios. Se miró las manos, habría sido por el alcohol, pero qué bien se había sentido al darle aquel par de cachetadas al tipo aquel. Cómo se las había ganado. Quizá estaría bien mantener el contacto para cuando se sintiera estresada.

—No, Abby, piensa en la beca —se regañó.

Al llegar al parque descubrió un banco vacío al que todavía le daba algunos rayos de sol y le indicó al hombre que se sentarían allí, los dos. En silencio, cerrando los ojos, respirando el aire, aislándose del ruido de los niños y sintiendo el calor del sol bañar su piel, eso era todo lo que quería. Una taza de té tampoco vendría mal. Mientras, los minutos pasaban.

—Por favor, señorita, será mejor que volvamos —La despertó del cómodo sopor en el que se estaba sumiendo.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a volver? —gruñó mirando el reloj, llevaban más de la media hora estipulada fuera, pero no le importaba, ahí al sol y sin el pesado engreido se estaba muy bien.

—Está captando demasiada atención y puede ser peligroso.

—¿Atención de qué? —El hombre de negro suspiró.

—Las imágenes del jefe con usted de esta mañana han llegado a los medios y con Internet todas las noticias vuelan.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sus malditas groupies pueden atacarme?

—Más que las goupies, las _fans_.

—Ya, las _fans_ siempre son peores —miró en rededor fijándose en algunas miradas hostiles femeninas, y elevó una fina ceja curiosa, su pequeña y querida Nami podía dar mucho más miedo, por algo la había enseñado ella— ¿Tan famoso es?

—Son. Los Kidd's Play, tienen buenas letras, la música es potente y los directos son escalofriantes; además de la carisma que tienen y derrochan en el escenario, sobre todo él, Kidd Eustass, ha hecho renacer los viejos mitos del rock en su persona. Es como si la época dorada de las grandes bandas hubiera vuelto y todo es por Heart Attack y Kidd's Play.

—Se nota que te gusta tu trabajo —a pesar del sarcasmo que llevaba impresa sus palabras no evitó la sonrisa, le había tocado el único guardaespaldas _fan_ que seguramente había sobre la tierra.

—No me puedo quejar, estoy dónde quiero en todo momento —Se quitó las gafas de sol mirando al cielo.

—Y dime, ¿Kidd suele hacer esto a menudo? —le miró interrogativo—. Asaltar por sorpresa a alguien en la calle, luego meterse en su casa y destrozar sus nervios.

—Aunque tiene un carácter complicado y es algo violento, nunca había hecho algo así. Se nota que tienen una relación muy profunda, qué afortunada.

—¿Relación? ¿Profunda de que? ¿Afortunada? Esa mierda es un malnacido mentiroso… —masculló hundiéndose en el cuello de su abrigo hasta que nada de lo que decía se comprendía—. ¡Joder, lo he dejado solo con Nami!

Se levantó de un salto del banco y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos de nuevo hacia el edificio, pero al ver que el guardaespaldas no le seguía se giró para apremiarle. ¿No entendía la situación en la que estaban?

—Tranquila, su amiga está bien, Kidd no va a hacerle nada.

—No temo por Nami, sería lo último; sino por el gilipollas de tu jefe.

El último pensamiento antes de acelerar el paso hacia la vivienda estuvo dirigido a cuánto iba a necesitar ese trozo de tarta de chocolate para soportar a aquel hombre. O cubrir el homicidio de Nami.

* * *

Antes de volver a su sitio en el sofá, Kidd cogió la abandonada botella de whisky y le dio un trago. Aún mantenía ese regusto dulcemente ácido de ella. Y él aún se preguntaba cómo podía haber dado en el clavo con ella.

Nami se había acomodado en un sillón con una sonrisa inocente pintada en la cara, aquello no podría ser buena señal. Lástima que aquel hombre no supiera leerlo, o ya habría huido de la casa.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es que mi amiga te ha pillado?

—¿No querías hablar de negocios, pelirroja?

—¡Alto! Sólo Abby y el sádico pueden llamarme pelirroja.

—Si me da la gana te llamo pelirroja, y punto, gatita —dio otro trago a la botella, obviando por completo su exclamación—. Ahora, hablemos de negocios que tengo ganas de dejarte las cosas claras.

—Bien dicho, Ogro. Es obvio que te interesa _mi_ Abby, y, digamos que yo dispongo de toda la información y algún que otro poder para acercarte a ella —Un brillo maliciosos ocupaba sus ojos incansables que sopesaban todas las ganancias futuras—. Por supuesto, todo tiene su precio.

Nami se miró las uñas dejando la atmósfera placentera caer, ambos se estaban moviendo como pez en el agua durante la negociación, hasta cierto punto se esperaba que Kidd no cayera pronto, en caso contrario, le hubiera decepcionado y ni se plantearía dejar que se le acercara.

—Tengo ciertos intereses hacia un amigo tuyo algo sádico y que se las da de médico cirujano cuando no tiene ni título. Si me consigues una cita con él, hago que Abby te deje pasar la noche, negociable el que la pases en su cuarto. Abrazados… Desnudos… Ya sabes, no esperarás que te haga un dibujo.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en los oscuros labios de aquel hombre. Kidd dejó la botella sobre la mesa, entrelazó las manos, apoyó los brazos sobre su rodillas y adelantó su cabeza con una mirada radiante.

—Vaya, eres más peligrosa de lo que me imaginaba, estás dispuesta a vender a tu mejor amiga, tu casi hermana, por una cita con el imbécil de Trafalgar Law.

—Vender es una palabra muy fea, preferiría llamarlo «intercambio de intereses mutuos». Aunque no puedo negar que me siento honrada de saber que me tienes en muy alta estima si crees que pueda vendértela, tú también tendrás que ganártelo, querido Ogro —sonrió tiernamente.

—Llámalo como quieras. Ahora, hablando claro, ¿qué gano yo dándote a Law?

—Sólo te garantizo que puedas pasar la noche. Si quieres que Abby te acepte, te quiera, te deje acercarte a ella y hacerle cositas, no necesariamente por ese orden, eso te costará mucho más.

—Conseguirte una cita con ese cabrón vale algo más que una noche en el sofá de tu casa —le devolvió.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	4. Highway to hell

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido y me encanta esa faceta socarrona y ególatra suya, nunca he podido negarlo. Hay una OC suelta y puede resultar peligrosa. Nami es maléfica y por eso me cae bien. Sí. Universo alterno.

**Notas varias: **Ya capítulo cuatro, y afortunadamente puedo decir que tengo toda la historia escrita con dos medios finales alternativos (YAY!), porque el final es el que tengo y siempre pensé darle. Esto, de todas formas y de entrada, no va a a influir en que siga subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas.

Por otro lado, repito que Torao tardará en aparecer (las divas se hacen esperar siempre XD) y que la historia comienza en el siguiente capítulo, hasta aquí la presentación de todas las cartas, también en el próximo ya pondré la pareja principal en los datos del fic y de la otra ya se verá.

Por cierto, no olviden abrocharse el cinturón, me gustan las historias vertiginosas. Con esto lo dejo, que ya estoy dando demasiadas pistas y no deseo estropear el final...

¡Ah! Si no escribo esto reviento **(spoiler manga!)** ¿Nadie más ha pensado en hacer una madeja de hilo con Dofy y tejerlo para hacerse una bufanda? :3 es que ya me he puesto al día con el manga.

Muchas gracias a mis locas (con cariño) y muy queridas comentaristas** hanasho, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy and BrockShooter,** también gracias a **Yukina Koorime **y a todos los que os pasáis a leerla, a los que estáis en alerta y a los que la ponéis entre vuestros favoritos, ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

**Guest (28/sept):** Gracias por tu comentario! Y... creo que no, no acabará el lemon más que nada porque sigo sin estar de convencida de escribir otro (después de lo de Only in my dreams). Paciencia y gracias de nuevo por leer :-)

* * *

**4. Highway to hell**

* * *

Poco tardó en aparecer aquella curiosa arruga de enfado en su sien, aquella respuesta no era precisamente la que Nami se esperaba, ¿cómo podía aquel ogro tratarla de igual cuando estaba claro que ella era superior? Cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró acomodándose en su viejo sillón de tela, tenía todas las cartas, sólo podía ganar, así que más le valía tener paciencia y tratarlo como se merecía. Porque cuando había aprendido a negociar con el mismo demonio, ¿qué podía salir mal?

—Nada —masculló entre dientes sin llamar la atención del hombre, si todo iba bien, si todo seguía el maldito plan, lo de Trafalgar Law era cuestión de segundos, minutos como máximo.

De todas formas, estaban tratando con un factor impredecible dentro del experimento, uno que nunca actuaba de acuerdo a lo esperado, Abby.

—Siempre va un paso por delante —volvió a mascullar inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás—, es demasiado lista.

—¿Qué estás cuchicheando sola? —Al oír la voz profunda de Kidd volvió a la realidad, y al mover la cabeza para verle aquella sonrisa tan estudiada no evitó adornar sus labios.

—Tu futuro.

¿Futuro? Esa palabra, hasta entonces ajena, dio un par de vueltas en la mente de Kidd antes de asentarse. Un futuro con aquella mujer no estaría nada mal, al contrario, podía imaginárselo mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Además, aquello le estaba gustando, no era solo ella, también su amiguita resultaba divertida, no deseaba pasarse el resto de su vida teniendo que discutir y negociar por todo, pero por esa vez le resultaba extrañamente divertido. Sabía lo que Law solía hacer con las que pasaban por su cama, pero el tiempo que durara el idilio no querría perdérselo, un hombre de hielo con aquella gata salvaje…

—Así que Law, por mi chica, ¿no? —Nami asintió con la cabeza—. Con todos los que había para elegir…

—Qué casualidad, ¿verdad, Kidd? —El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba nada aquellas palabras que la chica acababa de pronunciar activndo todas sus alertas, ¿debía fiarse de su instinto o dejarlo pasar como un intento de la menor por recuperar una posición de poder en la negociación?

Ahora sí decidió verter lentamente el líquido caramelo de la botella hasta llenar medio vaso de cristal. Lo agitó un par de veces sin apartar la mirada del contenido antes de dar un trago generoso. Nami no se esperó su contraataque rastrero anterior, por lo que tenía razones para decir aquello… pero… De un segundo trago vació el vaso, quería a su chica y punto, los juegos de mente no iban con él.

Pero sí la acción. Y sonrió.

Disfrutaría mucho de lo que quedaba de esa conversación, y mucho más de su premio.

—Creo que estabas a punto de venderme a tu amiga, ¿seguimos por ahí o—?

—Qué pides —le cortó recuperando una posición ofensiva en el sillón, ella también sabía que se había ido demasiado de la lengua.

—Información. Toda la información, gatita.

—¿Quieres saber dónde guarda Abby la ropa interior? Depravado.

—Eso puedo averiguarlo por mí mismo, no quiero _ese_ tipo de información —levantó la mano antes de que le interrumpiera antes de rellenar de nuevo el vaso—, ni su talla de sujetador, ni el número de tangas que guarda, ni saber cuál es su posición preferida. _Eso_ puedo averiguarlo yo solito. Quiero aquello que no puedo investigar, saber qué piensa de mí, de mi trabajo, todo aquella información que solo tú podrías darme ahora mismo. Aliméntame el ego, ga-ti-ta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que…?—Nami ahogó un grito contra su propio brazo antes de mirarle con furia—. Que sepas que eres un ogro pervertido, degenerado y enfermizo.

Levantó el vaso brindando ante sus palabras, bebiéndose todo el líquido de un trago. Luego la miró exigiéndole una respuesta a sus demandas, no pensaba esperar toda la tarde.

—Si es que quieres esa cita.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos por lo que Abby piensa de ti y tu trabajo más algún trapo sucio y el resto te lo doy cuando tenga _esa_ cita concertada?

—Haces muy mal en no fiarte de mí.

—Eres un hombre.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá mostrando una mueca de satisfacción.

—Entonces, soy todo oídos, pelirroja.

Nami cogió otro pastel de la caja eludiendo conscientemente la famosa tarta de chocolate. Esperaba no haberse precipitado. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en terrenos pantanosos y si Abby se enteraba de todo lo que tenía planeado no la dejaría vivir para contarlo. Sonrió.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Claro, por supuesto que no.

Siempre y cuando nada saliera mal.

Así pues, levantó la mirada hasta clavarla sobre Kidd.

Era hora de apostar todo al rojo. Y, su sonrisa se marcó más entre aquellos labios, estaba deseando ver como su ego sufría, una pena que Abby no pudiera disfrutarlo también, estaba segura que le gustaría mucho el espectáculo. Tampoco es algo que ella no pudiera hacer. Y después estaba el pequeño detalle de que si estuviera allí, ella estaría muerta, desangrada y cortada en pequeño trozos inidentificables. Porque, claro, sabría que ella era el premio gordo que el caballero se iba a llevar al acabar la jornada.

No había lugar a dudas, en cuanto tuviera bien atada esa cita que tenía pendiente, debía preparar las maletas, salir corriendo y buscarse una nueva identidad si quería seguir viva.

Así pues, no había tiempo que perder.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber primero? —Tamborileó los dedos de una mano sobre el brazo del sillón y sin darle tiempo a responder decidió por ella misma—. Mejor empezar por el final, no sea que Abby se nos eche encima.

De nuevo se movió buscando una posición cómoda sopesando qué sí podía contar y qué no: la mala suerte de Abby con los hombres, no, sólo había que mirarle para darse cuenta de ello; que se sonrojaba con facilidad, bueno eso era algo que descubriría tarde o temprano, si seguía así más bien tarde, pero ese era su problema; además eso no eran trapos sucios propiamente dicho, ni los que debía soltarle si quería que le llamara cuanto antes.

—A ver…—Sí supuso que con esos dos pequeños detalles de su vida privada le serían suficiente para el salvoconducto por su vida—. Abby, nuestra Abby, esa que cuando se pone de mala leche hace temblar al demonio, en realidad tiene un lado muy infantil, ya sabes, inocente, ¿sabes qué significa eso, Kidd? Siempre suele dormir abrazada a su hipopótamo de peluche, supongo que eso te viene bien. Puedes jugar a ser su peluche y la verdad entre esa masa enorme de algodón sin cerebro y tú hay poca diferencia… O ninguna.

Es cierto que algunos días concretos esa «infantilidad» podía rozar el límite de la paciencia humana, pero eso le tocaba a él aprenderlo con el tiempo… Si es que conseguía algo.

—¿Me estás escuchando, ogro? No pienso repetir…

Al mirarle no pasó por algo la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba la cara del pelirrojo mientras volvía a servirse más alcohol en el vaso, se notaba que solo había escuchado la parte que le interesaba. Allá él.

De nuevo el brillo volvió a los ojos de Nami, estaba bien que le diera esa información, pero la negociación estaba volviéndose aburrida, y justo el gesto de Kidd podría alegrarla de nuevo.

Ahora tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para desvelar el otro detalle. Y ahí estaba, ese era el momento, mientras Kidd bebía lo dijo con indiferencia fingida observando sus uñas, pero sin dejar de observarle: No se perdonaría jamás perderse ese espectáculo.

—Y lo del sujetador sí te interesa, querido ogro. Abby los usa con mucho relleno, no todo lo que has visto es suyo.

El hombre llegó a exclamar algún tipo de sonido ininteligible mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por intentar no ahogarse en el sorbo de whisky que le quemaba la garganta, la tráquea, las fosas nasales, los pulmones. Y sus ojos furiosos brillantes fulminaban a la mujer que se ponía de pie al otro lado de la mesita del salón.

—No todo lo bueno se lo iba a llevar ella, ¿no?—guiñó el ojo disfrutando su triunfo.

Punto para Nami.

Una tos oscura le rasgaba los pulmones, mientras seguía allí luchando por una maldita bocanada de aire que esa arpía le estaba provocando. Y por si fuera poco, justo eso que le acaba de revelar no sonaba nada prometedor. Lo suyo no eran las pechugonas, pero le había gustado lo que vio y si ahora tenía que contar con menos…

Chascó la lengua mientras volvía a sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá, el rojo de la asfixia estaba desapareciendo, sustituido en parte por el enfado incipiente de sentirse engañado.

—Hija de puta —maldijo contra la presente entre dientes al verse recuperar el aliento.

Notaba su pulso volver y entre bocanada de aire, y Kidd no dudó en pasar indiscretamente la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja devorando cada detalle, era cierto que a pesar de ser la menor, tenía curvas pronunciadas. Muy pronunciadas.

Y Abby, como ya se había dado cuenta, se había visto algo más flacucha en ese apartado, pero ¿relleno?

—¿Me estás… me estás…? Serás… —Casi gritó incapaz de terminar ninguna frase, sonrojándose y cubriéndose el pecho con las manos sintiéndose insultada.

Mierda, eso era casi darle un punto, set y casi el juego completo. Se había dejado caer, pero también debía contar que no era agradable tenerle a él mirándote lascivamente.

—Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, gatita. No soy un asaltacunas, y ya hace tiempo que le puse el ojo encima a ella.

Obvió la cara de fastidio que le regaló cerrando los ojos y dando por fin un trago en condiciones borrando el mal gusto anterior y disfrutando de la casi victoria que tenía por delante.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Por qué Trafalgar Law —fue su respuesta a la pregunta que quedó en parte entre sus labios, era plenamente consciente de que justo en ese momento él estaba en control de la conversación, y Nami aún le debía información.

—No te importa, maldito ogro pervertido— gruñó la menor apartando la mirada confirmándole más aún su recién estrenada superioridad.

—Pobre Trafalgar, vas a ser como un lobo con piel de cordero para él.

—¿A sí? —Eso sí parecía interesarle.

—Creo que no me voy a arrepentir de hacerle una encerrona, si es contigo. Por suerte para ti, le gustan las curvas peligrosas y tú lo tienes todo.

—¿Algo más que deba saber de tu amigo? —Ante su pregunta Kidd elevó una inexistente ceja.

—No doy información gratis, gatita.

—Mierda, y parecías tonto cuando Abby te trajo —Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sonrisa, que de algún modo se vio correspondiéndole—. Parece que al final nos vamos a llevar mejor de lo que ninguno esperaba.

—Irónicamente, sí. Tenemos bastante en común —cambió su semblante—, pero sigamos con _tu_ amiga, me debes información.

—Vale, nos quedamos en tú y tu música. Ésa es fácil. Abby no tiene ni puta idea de quién eres ni cómo te ganas la vida. Bueno, hasta esta tarde antes de que llegaras, que por cierto, y cito literalmente, dijo «suenan fatal, igual que un gato» supongo que atropellado.

Se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. No se había movido, el vaso no estaba roto y ni se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas, ni la mandíbula se le había descolgado. Mientras tanto el silencio caía y el tiempo pasaba. Nami, no iba a ser más mala, sabía que pronto Abby volvería, pero le dejó un par de minutos más para reponerse antes de seguir preguntando.

—¿Y tienes pensado algo más después de acoplarte en nuestra humilde morada por una noche?

—Me la llevaré tras hacerla caer rendida a mis pies, ¿acaso no es obvio?

—Pues como no le pongas una zancadilla, lo veo muy jodido —Nami rió su broma, pero algo en la cara de Kidd le decía que aquello iba en serio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, él no cambiaba la determinación de los ojos, y el remordimiento en cierta medida, crecía en su estómago. Iba mucho más en serio de lo que supuso. Maldita la suerte de su hermana con los hombres. Y encima le tocaba a ella rescatarla.

—Oye Kidd, solo te lo diré una vez y te juro que es por el bien de los dos, tuyo y mío, pero más tuyo que eres el ogro del cuento, y te lo digo porque no la conoces. Abby ha conseguido una beca para largarse el año que viene. Ese es su sueño, no se lo destruyas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Creo que no me has entendido, lleva toda su maldita vida luchando por eso.

—Sigue sin ser mi problema. Y por supuesto, eso era antes de conocerme.

Otra vez, y con esa voz desafiante. Quizá él estaba peor de lo que pensaba, las drogas y el alcohol junto con la fama se le habían terminado de subir a la cabeza y se creía capaz de poder hacer lo que se le antojara. El rojo ya no le parecía una apuesta fiable, tendría que comenzar a contar cartas y que la Diosa Fortuna le sonriera; sino, sería Abby la que sonreiría y eso era uno de los signos del Apocalipsis, justo entre la séptima trompeta y la visión del dragón.

—Entonces yo quiero añadir una condición. Si Abby te dice no, aunque sea una sola vez, el trato se anula. Aunque obviamente yo consigo esa cita, al fin y al cabo te he dado la información.

—¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es que no me diga «no»? Juego de niños —Alargó la mano hasta estrechar la que Nami le había extendido—. Trato hecho.

—Ya puedes empezar a preparar mi pago. Por cierto —miró la bandeja de pasteles—, ¿no te apetece un poco de tarta de chocolate?

—Sí que has vendido a su propia amiga… —Ella no evitó una corta carcajada tras escucharle, a partir de ahora lo tenía todo bajo control—. Y no te apresures, hay tiempo para hablar con ese capullo.

—Creía que tenías planes para esta noche —dejó caer en tono musical entrecerrando los ojos.

—Y los tengo, gatita.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, y hoy que es un día especial soy yo quien os invita a tarta ;-)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	5. Pour some sugar on me

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido y me encanta esa faceta socarrona y ególatra suya. Hay una OC suelta y haciendo de las suyas. Nami es maléfica y aquí está obsesionada con Torao. Sí. Universo alterno. ¿Por fin **lime**?

Muchas gracias a mis locas (con cariño) y muy queridas comentaristas que siguen haciendo esto divertido:** hanasho, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy and BrockShooter (culpable de la actualización de hoy),** también muchas gracias a todos los que la leéis, ponéis en alerta y demás.

Sin más:

* * *

**5. Pour some sugar on me**

* * *

Y menudos planes tenía ya en mente.

Oh no, esa carita de inocencia no iba a engañarle.

Notaba como una oscura emoción recorría su cuerpo, creciendo, excitándole a cada segundo con solo imaginar las experiencias futuras que le esperaban: si, era un mísero tercio de lo que Nami y sus fuentes privadas aseguraban que sería, no encontraba el tiempo para disfrutar de la salvaje Abby. De _su_ Abby.

Tendría la diversión asegurada durante bastante tiempo. Empezando por aquella grata cacería.

Cómo adoraba sentirse poderoso.

Justo entonces, Nami esbozó aquella sonrisa. Esa misma maldita mueca que le había dedicado en un par de ocasiones anteriores, y de las que no había salido impune. Había dado por ganada la batalla demasiado pronto. Algo se traía entre manos.

Algo más.

—Mientras yo no tenga noticias de ese romántico encuentro futuro con mi sádico encantado, esos planes están en el aire, Eustass-ya. —Ahí estaba el tirón de orejas que se merecía para volver a la tierra—. Recuerda, querido ogro: si no hay Law para mí, tampoco hay Abby para ti.

Otra vez el hombre elevó una de sus cejas inexistentes mientras centraba la mirada sobre ella. Nami se prometió pedirle permiso a Abby para solucionar ese pequeño problemas capilar de Kidd, con un poco de suerte hasta la ayudaba, o mejor, le dejaba usar esa tinta especial para los planos que tanto costaba quitar. Sí, tendría que pedirle permiso ahora que se había convertido en su perro faldero.

Aunque ninguno de los dos fuera del todo consciente de ello.

El pelirrojo suspiró dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, se levantó del sofá y sacó su teléfono móvil que colocó al lado del vaso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la mullida superficie. Quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerla sufrir, buscar la forma de sacar más tajada de aquello. Sin poner su cuello en peligro.

Sí. Ahora que lo pensaba, con ese pequeño favor a la niñata podía obtener ciertas ventajas de las que disfrutaría gratamente. De entrada se le ocurrían dos: a corto plazo, podía oler el fastidio del estoico Trafalgar Law cuando le _ordenara_ ir a un sitio concreto, a una hora determinada, para lo que ya se inventaría alguna excusa; y a largo plazo, que les haya presentado y tenerlo en deuda vitalicia con él, al menos por el polvo que echarían, el maldito se lo tendría que agradecer hasta después de muerto.

Aquella gata loca podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera, pero él estaba seguro de una cosa y la situación le estaba dando la razón: no había trato que se le resistiera.

—Y me repito, hazlo rápido antes de que vuelva o no me hago responsable de nuestras vidas.

Aún así, iba a confirmarlo una vez más, tenía que asegurarse que estaba comprando lo que le prometieron.

—¿Ahora le tienes miedo? Creía que tu pasatiempo favorito era aprovecharte de tu inocente amiga para echar un polvo con un famosillo. ¿Y ella se suele dejar? ¿Esta es la primera vez que se lo haces? Me merezco saber hasta dónde puedo llegar, ¿no? Además… ¿Tan malo será si se entera de lo que tú le estás haciendo a sus espaldas?

—Está bien, ogro ingrato. Supongo que te has ganado un último consejo de regalo. —Se levantó también del sillón con su habitual agilidad felina colocándose delante del no querido pretendiente, todo rastro de sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro—. Yo seré una gatita salvaje, pero Abby es un demonio indomable, serías más tonto de lo que creo si te dejas engañar por su cara bonita. Además, no te olvides que ella me ha enseñado.

—Entonces… El trato sigue en pie.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, primero, Kidd se dirigió hacia el recibidor dónde estaba su otro guardaespaldas. Ésta pudo escuchar bien la orden de ir a buscarle las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche, aunque estaba segura que no fue lo único que les dijo que debían hacer. Tendría que haberse acercado a escuchar vaya que intentara alguna jugada sucia de última hora, cada vez se fiaba menos de las hormonas de aquel enorme saco de músculos sin cerebro. Sería curioso ver qué tipo de pareja podrían acabar siendo esos dos. Si es que todo salía bien. Namí agitó la cabeza, tenía cosas presentes más importantes por las que preocuparse, como por la mismísima Abby que tenía que estar al llegar. Ya llevaba cuarenta minutos lejos de casa y ella solía ser demasiado puntual. Con un poco de suerte y si el maldito Kidd se daba prisa y comenzaba a llamarle, Nami podría entretener a su amiga hasta que terminara la llamada, lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento concreto. En caso contrario, que las pocas neuronas que aquel sujeto le había demostrado tener siguieran funcionando y pudiera salvarle del más que probable interrogatorio al que le sometería. Esa era la única razón por la que quería que llamara lo antes posible y así, en el momento fijado para su ejecución, ella ya estaría en otro lugar, en otra habitación y, seguramente, en otra cama.

Esas preguntas que ya se imaginaba… Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar algunas de las rondas de pregunta a las que Abby la había sometido. Sin lugar a duda su apariencia inocente era la peor arma que los dioses le habían otorgado, eso o quizá les chantajeó para conseguirla. Al menos, sabía que su amiga podía decir y estar orgullosa de que había aprendido bien.

Kidd regresó al salón y antes de dirigirse al balcón se detuvo delante de la caja de pasteles. Paseó la mano sobre los que quedaban y finalmente se decidió por la tarta de chocolate, ajeno a todo. Del modo que fuera, que los dioses se apiadaran de él. Al menos por esta vez. Bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, abrió la puerta del balcón y la entrecerró antes de acercarse a la baranda, no es que tuvieran unas buenas vistas pero al menos eran a la calle bulliciosa y gris. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo que le importaba, comprobar que llevaba a cabo su parte del trato.

Podía ver a través del cristal, a cámara lenta, como buscaba el número en la agenda del dispositivo, como le daba al botón de llamada y luego se lo acercaba a la oreja, para girarse hacia ella, enseñarle el dedo corazón en ese gesto tan característico de su no-amigo y volver la mirar hacia la ciudad. No pudo evitar aquella sonrisa de superioridad que acababa de adornar su cara, ella conseguía lo que se proponía, incluso si eso era una cita con el atractivo e inalcanzable líder de una banda de rock. Ahora tocaba convencer a su queridísima Abby para que dejara pasar la noche al _otro_ músico.

—Seguro que cuando de pequeña Abby le quitaba los caramelos a los otros niños se sentía así —exclamó dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sillón con una perenne sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esa victoria, el ruido de llaves y la cerradura le alertó. Fulminó a Kidd con la mirada comunicándole que ésta se la iba a cobrar, y cara. Nami se levantó de nuevo del sillón y corrió al recibidor al tiempo que la otra chica junto al guardaespaldas entraban. Por los pelos.

—¿En serio se ha largado?—preguntó a modo de saludo, Abby esbozó una sonrisa tranquila al no ver al otro guardaespaldas en la entrada.—Pues nada, fan número uno del bestia, un placer. Adiós.

—En realidad…—No necesitó palabras por parte de su amiga para apreciar su fastidio, y aún le quedaba lo peor, decirle que iba a pasar la noche.

—Está bien —suspiró—, no pedía un milagro, y mientras siga de una pieza no tendremos problemas para devolverlo, porque sigue tal y como vino, ¿no, pelirroja peligrosa?

—Claro, no lo toco ni muerta. Espera… —Necesitaba cambiar de tema ya y ella misma le había dado la solución— ¡Eres mala Abby, te vas y me dejas aquí sola con el ogro acosador!

La mayor notó el golpe directo al corazón consciente de lo que ese ogro acosador era capaz de hacer, todo ello ayudado de una mirada tierna que la pelirroja solo usaba en casos desesperados.

Algo comenzaba a no oler del todo bien.

—Lo siento Nami, necesitaba aire o cometería un acto del que luego me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

—¿Volver a besarlo?

—¿Me perdonas? —Obvió la desesperada llamada para molestarla y subió una mano hasta su cabeza desordenándole los cabellos.

La pelirroja refunfuñó viéndose de nuevo acorralada, ni disparando al aire estaba haciendo un trabajo medio decente en darle tiempo al maldito Kidd para que llamara.

—Además, no traes nada para recompensarme —masculló con su mejor voz infantil.

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa de Abby. Verla así siempre era un signo positivo, casi angelical, lo peor era lo que venía después, lo odiaba. Ambas manos volaron hasta sus mejillas y comenzaron a estirarlas, sin hacerle daño, pero haciéndole sentir una niña de cinco años. Esto también pensaba añadirlo a la factura del señorito ogro.

—Pero qué mona eres.

K.O. en el primer asalto, casi estaba avergonzada.

—Está en el balcón sin planes de moverse —murmuró bajando la mirada, había cosas contra las que era imposible luchar ni hacer nada. Aceptaba la derrota con honor

—Gracias, Nami.

Volvió a revolverle el pelo, pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Casi podía ver el aura negra de furia alrededor de ella. Abby se quitó con cuidado el abrigo colgándolo en la percha, justo al lado de aquella mata de piel que él usaba, la pelirroja no pasó por alto el gesto inocente acariciándolo, para luego hacer su mano un puño enterrado entre el pelaje. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, al menos esperaba que hubiera terminado de pactar su cita con Trafalgar Law. Sino, bueno, un muerto no necesita teléfono móvil.

En pequeños pasos silenciosos cruzó el salón hasta la mesa central, allí estaba la botella de whisky que llevaba guardando desde principio de curso para celebrar algo en un futuro, ahora a medio terminar.

—Qué demonios… —masculló antes de darle un trago, con un poco de suerte volvería a tener la oportunidad de darle una cachetada más.

Sonrió, lo hizo por furia cegada, no le gustaba la violencia, pero se lo merecía. Y ahora que conocía un poco más a ese ególatra gracias al «señor Fan» que tenía por niñera, no sentía remordimiento alguno, es más, tenía ganas de repetir.

Y teniendo en cuenta cómo era, seguramente podría darse ese pequeño placer.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa, iba a echarlo de allí y necesitaba estar centrada y despejada. Sabía de algo que le ayudaría enormemente a enfrentarse a la situación. Miró de reojo la caja de pasteles, esperando encontrar su recompensa.

No estaba.

Su tarta de chocolate, no estaba.

Miró de nuevo nerviosa, quedaba un tocinito de cielo y una napolitana, pero no había ni rastro de la tarta de chocolate. Volvió la cabeza rápida hacia el recibidor desde donde Nami se encogió bajo su mirada negando fuertemente con la cabeza. Sabía que le convenía no mentir.

Así que solo había una opción.

Él.

Antes de abrir la puerta del balcón, las últimas palabras de Abby le llegaron bien a los oídos: «Nami, estás muerta». Al menos había conseguido que se olvidara de matar a Kidd, o eso esperaba.

Escaneó la pequeña terraza con avidez, su objetivo era pequeño pero fácil de encontrar. Aquel tipo estaba allí con el teléfono en la oreja y sí. Allí, en su otra mano los restos de una porción de tarta de chocolate de la mejor pastelería del barrio, aquella a la que siempre iba, a cuyos dueños conocía, que hacían el chocolate a mano, que tenía un bizcocho especial siguiendo una receta centenaria.

Su tarta.

—Dámela —Se tiró en picado contra su brazo cogiéndole por sorpresa.

En ese momento alguien al otro lado de la línea volvía a hablar con un tono lo suficientemente alto y plano como para que ambos pudieran escucharlo.

—_¿Para qué me has llamado, Eustass-ya? No tengo tiempo_—

—Un segundo, nena, ahora estoy contigo cuando termine con esto —masculló Kidd elevando la mano con el pequeño resto del pastel entre sus dedos.

—_Qué me has llamado _—siseó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Que no, joder, mi chica —pero Abby no iba a dejarlo así, sabía que con la altura estaba en desventaja; si lograba sentarlo, podría quitársela.

—_Si me has llamado para fardar de conquista ahórratelo, Eustass-ya _—por fin el pelirrojo averiguó las intenciones de la chica y antes de que pudiera hacer más cogió el teléfono con el hombro y usó esa mano libre para abrazarla contra él por la cintura dándose la vuelta para quedar apoyado contra la baranda del balcón.

—Entonces te quiero ver mañana en mi concierto. Y ¿sigues alojándote en el mismo tugurio de siempre, rata?

—_Eres un mierda inculto. Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo que perder._

—Te interesa. Y me debes una. —Colgó, ya tenía todas las respuestas.

Además…

Ahora tenía otro asunto entre manos más importante al que atender.

—Cabrón. —Era tierno escuchar su voz amenazante escapar de aquellos labios ácidos, algo a lo que sabía se podía acostumbrar con facilidad.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de deleitarse más en su inconsciencia cuando sentió sus manos tirando de su brazo hasta que el pequeño y deseado trofeo estuvo a su altura. Y antes de darse cuenta, un calor húmedo envolvió sus dedos contraponiéndose al frío tacto de las manos de ella. Podía sentir perfectamente el suave roce de esos envenenados labios sobre su piel. Sin aguantar el gemido al sentir como rasgaba con los dientes en un segundo de sorpresa la yema de sus dedos, lamiéndolos, buscando los restos de la tarta. Le gustaba aquel cosquilleo anhelante que había desatado involuntariamente, como la oscura emoción que cada escenario le provocaba en el momento de salir a escena.

Es más. Le había hecho gemir nada más comenzar. Aquella mujer era puro fuego. Quería ver más de aquella faceta tan deliciosa. Apretó su agarre en la cintura, buscando su piel bajo el fino jersey, acercándola a su cuerpo, martirizándose mientras aquella lengua horrible se deleitaba con lentitud ingenua entre los restos de chocolate que aún quedaban en sus yemas. Dejando que cada vez que succionaba su índice notara la excitación subírsele a la cabeza, y volvió a gruñir de placer mientras enterraba su mano contra su piel, sintiendo como otra parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba dolorosamente.

—Nena…—gimió con placer hipnotizado.

Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados haciendo que aquellos escasos segundos parecieran una eternidad. Kidd sabía que no era consciente de lo que estaba provocándole, pero aquello no la iba a excusar de nada una vez acabara. Poco a poco, dejó libre sus dedos ante el frío exterior aún sin separarlos de sus labios, esa caricia podía ser mortal, y ahora sus uñas quedaban marcadas a sangre en su baja espalda.

Un extraño dolor le devolvió la conciencia abriendo poco a poco los ojos, entonces con la punta áspera de los dedos de Kidd sobre ella fue cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho. Encendiéndose en cuestión de segundos, aquellos raros nervios crecían en su estómago cuando le enfrentó con la mirada disgustada por su mueca lasciva, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella tenía toda la culpa.

—Te la estás ganando a pulso.

—Ahora vamos a por el plato principal. —No la vio venir, pero se la esperaba, así como esperaba que eso le ayudara a bajarle la excitación.

Esta vez sí escuchó el sonido violento antes del contacto y el subsecuente ardor que recorría la mejilla izquierda con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior. Su primer sonrojo inocente se había cambiado por uno de furia mientras su respiración se alteraba. Sus ojos afilados le estaban acusando de algo que no había hecho… O quizá… Abby se separó bruscamente de él, quien no la intentó retener, y entró a la casa echando chispas.

Al menos no había dicho «no» en ningún momento.

Sin darse cuenta, Kidd amplió su mueca al ver cómo se echaba en los brazos de Nami que la esperaba dentro sentada en el sofá. Al final era cierto eso de que tenía un lado tierno, con esos labios y esa boca quién se lo hubiera imaginado.

—No me jodas —murmuró al ver como dicha querida amiga pelirroja le estaba guiñando un ojo mientras le devolvía un corte de mangas a la par que abrazaba a _su_ chica.

No necesitaba palabras para interpretarlo.

Ella lo había planeado todo.

Le había dejado sentirse ganador para acabar pisoteándolo.

A partir de ahora debía tener mucho cuidado con la gatita salvaje.

Pasó una mano por el cabello, pero eso era secundario ahora que conocía más a Abby. Necesitaba calmarse. Y una ducha bien fría para olvidar el efecto de sus caricias.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	6. Rock you like a hurricane

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido ególatra y me encanta torturarlo. Hay una OC insegura suelta. Nami es calculadora y aquí está obsesionada con Torao. Sí. Universo alterno.

Muchas gracias a mis locas (con cariño) y muy queridas comentaristas que siguen haciendo esto divertido:** hanasho, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy and BRockShooter (que también se dedica a torturar a Kidd, y si no lo creen vayan a verlo),** también muchas gracias a **Uchiha Yamii (bienvenida y gracias!) y a nekozombie3000** por las alertas y comenzar a leer esta aventurilla.

Sin más:

* * *

**6. Rock you like a hurricane**

* * *

—¿Qué he hecho? Pero, ¿qué he hecho? —Repetía una y otra vez contra el hombro de la pelirroja sin soltar su camiseta.

—Tranquila, no hay nada que la lejía no desinfecte. —Golpeó cariñosamente su espalda—. Por cierto, buen derechazo, aunque hubiera preferido que le dieras una patada en los ... ¡Ay!

Como era costumbre, siempre que Abby no compartía las ideas de venganza de Nami le tiraba un pellizco donde le pillara, siendo, esta vez, su costado la parte afectada. Pero la pelirroja no se iba a amedrentar ahora que había descubierto una brecha en la defensa cerrada que había desplegado.

—Bueno, vale, supongo que en un futuro, espero que «muy» lejano, querrás tener demonios-ogros con él, pero no podrás negar…

—Nami… —Sabía mejor que nadie que no era bueno seguir la conversación por ese camino, pero ¿a quién no le gustaba seguir tentando a la suerte?

Suspiró, no, era mejor no seguir por ahí. Por ahora.

—¡Se la había ganado a pulso al quitarte tu tarta! —Se defendió la susodicha sacando una sonrisa entre los rubores de la mayor, y así salvando el cuello.

Esta vez, había elegido la opción correcta. Además, sabía que esa calma no iba a durar lo suficiente. Por primera vez la cabeza de Abby se separó de su hombro mirándola inquisitoriamente. Nami tragó con dificultad. Se había librado de una en un golpe de suerte. Salir de esta segunda emboscada no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—A todo esto, ¿no me dijiste que lo ibas a echar?

Nami maldijo por lo bajo, cuánto odiaba llevar razón. A pesar de todo lo que había preparado intentando esquivar ese momento, Abby no se había olvidado de ese mínimo detalle. Lanzó una mirada furibunda al culpable, Kidd todavía no tenía sobre ella el efecto de captar su atención haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Tendría que pensar rápidamente en cómo fomentarlo, de ello podía depender su vida, y su futuro próximo.

—¿Y por qué no me cuentas antes cómo es que el famosísimo cantante de rock Kidd de los Kidd's Play, del cual tú no tenías conocimiento de su existencia hasta hace poco, cómo es que él ha acabado en nuestra humilde morada estudiantil y gritando a los cuatro vientos que eres su «nena»? —Ahí iba su última ofensiva para ganar tiempo, que todos los dioses se apiadaran de ella.

—Vuelve a usar esa palabra y paso a considerarte hermana de sangre del ogro.

—Discúlpame, no quería hacerlo —golpeó cariñosamente su hombro—, yo soy pelirroja natural.

—¿Él no? —Intentó no sonar curiosa.

—Eso... Bueno, ya me lo dirás mañana, ¿no crees?

—Cómo... Pero, ¿qué estás insinuando? —La afilada mirada de Nami le dejaba claro que sí sabía muy bien cómo averiguarlo—. ¡No! ¡No!

A cada exclamación aumentaba el volumen indignada, no podía creer que su mejor amiga le estaba insinuando de manera tan directa que esa noche acabaría acostándose con el intruso e, incluso, daba por sentado que mantendrían relaciones sexuales.

—Acuérdate de tomar precauciones que seguro que él no tendrá la cabeza despejada. Fuera de toda broma, el mundo no está preparado para un hijo vuestro.

Su rostro entero se cubrió de un furioso rojo ardiente y sus ojos brillaban del bochorno.

—Nami... —susurró amenazante.

La mayor se incorporó lentamente mirándola a los ojos seria. Obligándola a tragar con dificultad, captando el mensaje de que más le valía callarse y dar ese tema por zanjado. Tenía que cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

—Oye Abby, ¿me dejas regalarle unas bonitas cejas a tu «chico»?

La nombrada se separó por completo de Nami sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá buscando, también serenarse.

—Creo que a tu «hermanito» le sentarían bien, no, no es mala idea —respondió sin prestar atención.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se sirvió las últimas gotas del líquido caramelo en el vaso que había sobre la mesa para luego tragarlo con fuerza. Con un poco de suerte el ardor quemaría las posibles bacterias de aquellos dedos.

Nami prefirió morderse el labio antes de decirle que ese vaso era el mismo que Kidd había usado, después de toda la saliva que habían compartido, guardárselo solo serviría para no volver a despertar a la bestia. Que ya estaba más tranquilizada.

—Bueno, vayamos al grano, lo que al mundo le interesa es saber cómo comenzó el cuento, venga Abby escupe el «érase una vez» de todo esto.

Dejó de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa y asintió con la cabeza, desde el principio tenía pensado contárselo a Nami, lástima que la que empezó como una anécdota divertida más, se había transformado en una pesadilla.

—Pues iba para la entrevista cuando terminamos de hablar por teléfono, ¿te acuerdas? —La menor asintió—. De pronto me vi abordada por un montón de gente y antes de que me diera cuenta, el ogro ese me estaba besando. Y cuando decide soltarse dice: «ya es el mejor día de tu vida»… Gilipollas.

Un minuto de silencio en el que de nuevo se inclinó hacia delante buscando lo poco que quedara en la botella. A esas alturas, una confesión más no importaría.

—Eso sí… no veas cómo besa.

Una mueca de superioridad es escapó en el rostro de Nami, tan mal no iba el plan si Abby estaba diciendo aquello de manera inconsciente.

El ruido de la puerta corredera del balcón impidió que se lo señalara. Kidd volvía del más allá al salón en un momento bastante apropiado y con una sonrisa atrevida pintada entre sus labios, señal suficiente para poner a Nami en alerta.

Sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de Abby, quien al escuchar el sonido volvió a esconderse entre los brazos de la pelirroja. Su presa. Admitía que la caza se estaba alargando demasiado, que cada segundo consumía su poca paciencia, que había estado tolerándole demasiado. Cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos, de sus besos, de sus palabras, de su genio e ingenuo… Tan atractiva y adictiva. En tan pocas horas le había demostrado que podía ser todo lo que él quería y más; pensarlo, sólo hacía que las ganas de poseerla aumentaran. La necesitaba. Todo aquello era su culpa, sí. Toda su frustración.

Sin lugar a dudas, la culpa era de ella.

La necesitaba a _ella, sin_ ropa, _sin _escapatorias, en _su_ cama y gritando _su _nombre. Entendiendo de una maldita vez que era _suya._

Era una maldita sirena que iba a hundirlo si no hacia algo.

De nuevo Nami chascó la lengua, no se había equivocado, Kidd se estaba comiendo con los ojos a Abby mientras se relamía los labios con aquella mirada afilada. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido como la misma que segundos antes había desplegado todo su poder aterrador sobre ella, ahora se veía reducida a una chica nerviosa y asustada bajo su intensidad. Parecía que no todo estaba perdido. Abby, aunque no fuera consciente de todo, no demostraba tanta indiferencia.

La Fortuna parecía sonreír de nuevo, solo necesitaban un empujoncito más, y todos podrían salir ganando de aquello. Volvería al plan inicial, apostaría todo al rojo.

Soltó los brazos de la mayor y se levantó del sofá, con pasos silenciosos se situó entre la línea de visión de ambos hasta acercarse a Kidd. Subió sus manos lentamente por su pecho hasta los hombros, y de puntillas, acercó sus labios a su cuello.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? —murmuró con una sonrisa disfrutando de la sorpresa—. Abby es quien te tiene a ti a sus pies, y lo estás disfrutando. Pero descuida, esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para despertarla, aunque no te saldrá barata. No dejes de mirarme.

Tragó con dificultad, paseó la mirada por la mesa, justo ahora que lo necesitaba, el alcohol se había acabado. Una mueca de fastidio se pintó en su rostro mientras la veía acercarse ahora a su hermana, la maldita mocosa se había dado cuenta antes incluso que él. Había que joderse.

Sin más se soltó abriendo hueco entre ellos dos y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia una Abby demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

—Puede que no esté tan mal tener un novio músico… Bueno, yo me voy a cenar.

Su escudo se había ido, y la dejaba allí muerta de vergüenza como nunca había estado. Con la mente dividida en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que antes había pasado. Levantó los ojos con lentitud, Kidd seguía allí, los volvió a bajar notando como se sonrojaba. Sabía que no podía disculparse, ¿de qué le serviría?

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el hombre que se había inmiscuido de forma rompedora en su vida sin más. Aquel cabello fiero como llamas de fuego, ¿sería cálido al tacto? Negó levemente con la cabeza, no era el mejor momento para pensar aquello. Es más, no sabía cómo había llegado a pensar eso… Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando se le estaba yendo de las manos.

A ella y a él.

No debía pensar en él, no. Agitó la cabeza antes de mirarle de nuevo, su mueca seria, pero placentera, sus ojos ávidos que estaban fijos en algún punto. Curiosa siguió la línea de visión hasta su foco.

—¿Le estás mirando el culo? —interrogó antes de darse cuenta.

—Sí —contestó tras unos segundos deleitándose en su enfado, comprendiendo el plan de la otra—. Ya que tú no me das lo que necesito, a lo mejor Nami lo hace, eso sin contar que ella sí tiene tetas. —Aunque fuera durante un segundo quería verla relampaguear de rabia.

Allí estaba, el nudo de su estómago se intensificó. Ese golpe dolía. También estaba el matiz que Kidd había dicho su nombre, la había llamado Nami, mientras que a ella en toda la tarde sólo se había dirigido con el maldito despectivo apodo de «nena», infravalorándola.

Nami estaba jugando, eso le era obvio, Kidd no encajaba en su tipo de hombre, y sabía que ese modelo no había cambiado en años. Desde… Abby se mordió el labio, no era momento de recordar tonterías, sino que resolver aquella situación.

Kidd. No podía decir nada de él. Había llegado, la había besado, vio a Nami y cambió de opinión, la teoría no era tan descabellada. No sabía nada de aquel tipo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Por qué seguía allí. Por qué sentía que estaba jugando con ella de mala manera. Por qué una parte se ella se rompía. Por qué quería creer que estaba allí por ella sin más.

—Mierda, no le habrás puesto un dedo encima, ¿verdad? —exclamó iracunda, aunque fuera tarde para pensar en qué podría haber pasado cuando les dejó solos.

Cuando la menor desapareció del pasillo, se sentó en el sillón, percibiendo como la tensión crecía a más.

—Ella fue la que se sacó las garras y empezó a afilarlas en mi espalda. —Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero no. _Todavía_, no.

Abby estaba demasiado ofuscada para darse cuenta del tono burlesco que destilaban las palabras de Kidd quien comenzaba a disfrutar de su furia creciente. Aquel poder negativo que desprendía le estaba descubriendo un nuevo lado que le resultaba demasiado placentero.

—Serás capullo.

Lo había escuchado perfectamente, aquel último insulto envenenado que le dirigía, y sólo hizo que su mueca de satisfacción se ampliara. Al parecer ahora sí iba por el buen camino. De acuerdo, ella le tenía atrapado en la palma de su mano, lo admitía; pero ya era hora de que dejara de hacerse la mártir después de calentarle durante todo el día y enfrentara la realidad; y él estaba cerca de conseguirlo, justo en ese momento que ante dos opciones: seguir enfureciéndola o hacerla feliz con una frase elegante.

—¿Celosa? —Por supuesto que él iba a elegir la primera opción.

Sólo un poco más.

—Kidd… —Podía saborear aquella siniestra mezcla explosiva que envolvían su voz.

Nunca su nombre había sonado tan peligroso, menos aún en labios de una mujer. Y cuánto le gustaba.

—Tienes motivos, ¿no crees, nena?—saboreó cada una de las sílabas que acababa de pronunciar deleitándose, notando la curiosidad crecer a la espera de ver cómo reaccionaria _su_ nena, solo un poco más—. Demuéstrame lo contrario.

Esa última orden era también su último ataque, estaba impaciente, ya casi era suya, había seguido todos los pasos y necesitaba su recompensa en ese mismo instante.

Y la tuvo.

Por una vez se había salido con la suya bajo ese techo. Y joder, qué bien sabía.

Demonio indomable se quedaba corto. No se había dado cuenta cuándo exactamente se había movido desde el sofá hasta su sillón. Antes de reaccionar había trepado sobre él, sus rodillas apresándole en el sillón, sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre él y sus dedos clavándose en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla. Ni en ese momento dejaría de recordarle que ella estaba por encima.

Aquellos malditos labios se habían lanzado voraces sobre los suyos. Notaba su impaciencia, no iba a responder tan rápido, quería dejarse hacer, quería recuperar parte de su honor. Sus dientes se engancharon con rabia en su labio inferior rogando mientras aquellos dedos se hundían en su cabello, lo estaba haciendo, no podía más, succionó su labio como tiempo antes había lamido sus dedos y todo su autocontrol se perdió. Subió las manos hasta apresar sus nalgas sorprendiéndola, interrumpiendo sus torpes caricias. Y aprovechó para que su lengua tomara la delantera internándose en su boca impaciente. Necesitaba su piel. Con solo un gesto de sus manos hacia arriba buscando su espalda que reaccionaba arqueándose hacia él bajo sus dedos, podía sentir sus débiles gemidos. Quería arrancárselos todos y tragárselos. Aquellos malditos labios tan dulces y ácidos.

A partir de ese momento eran suyos y de nadie más.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más repetidos, aquella batalla era suya. Poco a poco bajó de sus labios hacia su cuello, dejando que ella se extasiara en cada caricia, corrigiéndola cuando insistía en volver a sus labios.

—Calma, nena.—era insaciablemente dulce, le gustaba.

—Di mi nombre.

—No.

—Dilo de una maldita vez —gruñó sobre su oído, aquella mujer estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—¡Buscaos un cuarto! —Desde la puerta exclamó una ignorada Nami que levantaba dos dedos en señal de victoria.

—¡Nami! —le amenazó Abby quien ni siquiera tuvo que volverse para verla, tendría que felicitar al ogro luego.

—Pero ese es mi sillón favorito…

Se imaginaba perfectamente la mueca de protesta en la cara de la chica mientras se levantaba de encima del pelirrojo, cuya cara de felicidad le daba náuseas. Demasiadas buenas acciones para una sola vida. La diosa Fortuna brillaba en su espalda.

—Tú también, ogro, fuera de mi sitio, no quiero que lo contamines.

Kidd aceptó sus órdenes, se levantó y se acercó a un mueble del salón dónde estaba el teléfono junto a su típica libreta de notas. Nami observó con detenimiento como cogía el bolígrafo y garabateaba algo antes de quitar una hoja y acercarse.

—Pelirroja maldita, ya te puedes ir largando a acosar al capullo, que yo me quedo aquí con tu amiga.

El asombro pintó los ojos de la menor que rápida le quitó el papel de la mano para escanearlo. Una dirección de esa ciudad. Un nombre de hotel con un número de habitación marcado con una flecha. Un número de teléfono.

—A partir de ahora estamos en paz. —Entrecerró los ojos al ver la mueca de satisfacción que tenía—. Más bien será tu tigre quien esté en deuda permanente conmigo.

—Un último apunte antes de que se te suba a la cabeza, Kidd, no eres su novio, eres su peluche de sustitución. Y si no me crees, ya lo comprobarás —murmuró tras unos segundos antes de coger el teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

Abby miraba la escena indiferente, curiosa, pero manteniendo la distancia, la única norma que tenían era la de no meterse en los tratos ajenos, pero eso no libraría luego al pelirrojo de dar explicaciones.

La chica más joven salió y entró de nuevo al salón la sonrisa que llevaba se cambió por un ceño serio en segundos.

—Antes de irme —Nami se volvió hacia Kidd—, cuida de Abby, o no te lo perdonaré.

—Hazle un favor y viólalo.

Una corta carcajada con un guiño antes de desaparecer por al puerta fue el pistoletazo de salida.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	7. Shook me all night long

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido, ególatra y me encanta torturarlo. Hay una OC insegura suelta. Nami es calculadora y maléfica con curvas peligrosas. Law es un sádico, calculador y no me hago responsable de ninguna factura médica causada por su culpa. Sí. Universo alterno.

**N/A:** He probado una estructura algo diferente, a ver cómo sale. Y sí, ya podéis comenzar a fangirlear con doctor Law~

Muchas gracias a mis muy queridas comentaristas que siguen haciendo esto divertido:** Rena-chan, hanasho, BRockShooter (quien se dedica a torturar a Kidd en sus ratos libres) y a ****joa (sí por fin!)****,** también muchas gracias a todos los que la leéis.

Este capítulo, por todo lo que no te puedo agradecer y tu enorme paciencia, como te prometí, es para ti, **hanasho-chan.**

Sin más, les dejo:

* * *

**7. Shook me all night long***

* * *

Toda la espera había acabado.

Por fin.

Ahora que todos los obstáculos habían desaparecido era el momento de hacerse con su premio.

Volvió sus ojos sobre ella, otra vez con aquel aire inocente que debía corromper. Y no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Le esperaba de brazos cruzados... No iba ser fácil. Sus labios se curvaron maléficos inconscientemente. Esa era la actitud que le había atrapado. Tendría que luchar por ella hasta el último aliento.

—Bueno, ¿y qué ha sido eso? —preguntó intentando mal esconder la curiosidad.

—Saldando deudas —gruñó deshaciendo la distancia.

Nada más notar sus manos de nuevo sobre su cintura, se deshizo de ellas, abriendo un hueco entre ellos de nuevo.

Nerviosa.

No desistió, en este segundo avance no se contentó con aferrarla contra él. Kidd bajó su rostro marcando un sendero por su cuello hasta aquellos labios. No pensaba dejar que se enfriara quería conseguirlo todo, necesitaba calmar su cuerpo en ella de una vez por todas.

Pero, aquella casa bien le había demostrado que pocas veces se salía con la suya, y tras una completa victoria, ya podía darse con un canto en los dientes.

Sus manos suaves le apartaban sin fuerza, estaba delante de él, esquivando su mirada y perdida en unas mejillas sonrojadas que solo conseguían encenderle más y más.

No iba a darse por vencido, iba a jugar todas las cartas posibles: aquella mujer no iba a separarse de su lado, ni salir de su cama.

—Kidd… Lo siento… Yo… Lo de antes… Es… —tartamudeaba incoherencias sin saber por qué se estaba disculpando realmente, sí, sí lo sabía pero no cómo decirlo—. Fue una inconsciencia… Yo…

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta notando el enfado. Sabía a qué venía aquello. Y no lo aceptaba.

No ahora.

Que se jodiera y se hiciera cargo de sus acciones.

Él no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Cogió su cintura violentamente y la sentó sobre la mesita que antes ocupaba el teléfono. Su espalda contra la pared y él entre sus piernas, bajando sobre aquellos labios y devorándolos una vez más.

—Ya te lo dije, nena —susurró ronco contra su cuello, notando su alterada respiración—, me las estoy guardando todas y pienso cobrármelas. Cada una de ellas.

Marcó cada una de sus últimas palabras sobre sus labios sintiendo que, de nuevo, el delirio del placer volvía a nublarle la vista.

—Por favor… —gimió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nena…

—Di mi nombre… —insistió entrecortada.

Fue un instante en el que se separó de su piel para observar su obra, y su cabezonería.

—Tú. Desnuda. Cama. Ahora.

Y por su culpa perdió lo que casi daba por ganado.

Aquellos ojos se despejaron en un parpadeo, cayendo afilados sobre los suyos dorados. Rabia y vergüenza volvían a pintarlos. Le apartó con un leve gesto y saltó hasta el suelo graciosamente.

—Así es —le respondió—. Yo a mi cama, y tú al sofá. Buenas noches, ogro acosador.

—¿Estás de coña?

* * *

—Servicio de habitaciones —se escuchó tras el golpeteo incesante en la puerta.

Miró el reloj, era demasiado tarde para una cena, demasiado pronto para que le hicieran la habitación.

Y no recordaba haber pedido nada. Una mueca se medio dibujó en sus labios, al menos nada comestible.

Se levantó curioso a abrir la puerta, y en ese mismo instante un recuerdo que creía perdido escapó en forma de nombre de sus labios mientras unas manos egoístas tiraban de su camisa.

—Nami…

Pero era tarde, aquellos labios peligrosos estaban sobre los suyos, ardientes, demandando una atención que le era incapaz no prestarle.

No después de tanto tiempo sin ellos.

Intentando olvidarlos.

Y recordar que todo era igual, aún adoraba dejarla hacer mientras jugaba agresiva con su labio inferior, como su lengua huía coquetamente de él cuando atacaba, pero lo que más le gustaba y nunca olvidó era ese poder para doblegarla, para conseguir el control absoluto de su boca con la suya y arrasar en su territorio recordándole quien mandaba.

Intentó separarse en búsqueda de aire y la claridad, pero no le daría ese placer: ella comenzaba la guerra, muy bien; pero él, Trafalgar Law, decidía cuando se acababa.

Así que sin pensarlo volvió a atacar sus labios, su boca, su lengua, mientras enterraba una mano entre sus cabellos acercándola, acercándole su piel, recuperando un tacto de seda al que era adicto.

Esta vez sí la dejó ir secamente, cortando el beso para escuchar ese anhelante gemido.

Podía ver su sonrisa juguetona, sabía que la echaría de menos, pero no se imaginaba cuánto.

No tuvo problemas en dejarse guiar después de aquella puesta al día. Notaba su mano sobre la suya, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de él, diciéndole claramente qué es lo que quería, cómo y cuándo. Sintió el borde de la cama tras sus gemelos y sin ninguna ceremonia lo empujó sobre la superficie blanda. Antes de darse cuenta, dos blancos y firmes muslos habían apresado su cadera contra el colchón. Los capturó rápido bajo sus manos mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta dejándole ver con más claridad unas curvas muy peligrosas.

Sus ojos castaños brillaban, y aquella cascada de cabellos le hacían cosquilla al rozar su piel, mientras buceaba debajo de su ropa intentando quitársela.

Cómo deseaba a aquella gatita salvaje y cuánto necesitaba aquellos labios que poco a poco se acercaban de nuevo sobre él. Los rozó, estuvo seguro. Pero antes de poder saborearla, éstos pasaron rápido a su oreja. Mordió su lóbulo, jugando con el pendiente, haciéndole gemir, mientras sus propias manos corrían rápidas por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador.

Pudo escucharlo bien, y sonrió con esa horrible mueca que tanto le caracterizaba justo antes de disfrutar de ello.

Un sensual aullido por parte de su gatita.

Bien podría estar en el cielo. O el infierno.

* * *

La luz al final del pasillo no se apagaba.

Podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos y suspiros. Y seguía pensando que aquello no tenía sentido. Si estaban en la misma casa, despiertos y solos, sólo había una cosa que tendrían que estar haciendo.

El sonido del pomo de la puerta le alertó. Por un segundo el haz de luz que iluminaba el pasillo aumentó, para desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tímidamente surgir de nuevo.

Su fino cuerpo proyectaba una sombra a cada paso que daba hacia el salón.

Su paso era delicado, pero él no dudó en devorar sus piernas desnudas bajo aquel corto camisón, su cuello blanquecino, aquellos mechones que se escapaban del recogido, sus ojos escurridizos, sus mejillas encendidas y se detuvo en la maraña de algodones y jirones de tela que estrechaba contra su pecho.

Y la silenciosa pregunta que escapó de sus labios le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo había dicho. Apretó con fuerza los restos de su pobre peluche. En cuanto Nami volviera iba a responder por todo aquello.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Conocía ese tono sutil que encubría la pregunta. Enfadada levantó los ojos contra el hombre que estaba sentado en su sofá vistiendo solo unos boxers negros.

Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de todo.

—Nada… Olví-olvídalo…

—Con lo fuerte que pretendes ser… ¿No puedes dormir sin tu peluche?

—¡Oye, yo…! —Suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Ha sido un error…

Sabía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, esta era la última oportunidad que se le presentaría. Se levantó del sofá decidido. Ya había perdido demasiadas como para dejar pasar una más por su terquedad. Así que antes de que volviera a esconderse en su habitación para siempre, la llamó.

—Repítelo.

Y el tono carmesí volvió a extenderse por sus mejillas mientras nerviosa apartaba la mirada de un Kidd imponente que se acercaba a ella. Petrificada por la situación.

—Abby —susurró sobre su oído.

—Yo… uhm… tú… Kidd —tragó con dificultad no sabría si podría hacerlo con él tan cerca—, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es solo que… mi… hipopótamo…

—Depende de lo que gane.

—¿Y qué quieres de mi? —Jamás se cansaría de jugar con aquella inocencia suya.

—Quiero que grites de placer mientras te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo, quiero hacértelo salvajemente, que me abraces pidiendo que te bese y que cuando acabemos solo puedas suplicarme que lo repita una y otra vez.

* * *

Sabía que aquel hombre no podría aguantar la situación mucho más. Lo conocía demasiado. Cuando sus manos buscaron algo más que sus senos fue el momento de detener aquello.

—Oh, no, no, querido Law —susurró entre jadeos cogiendo aquellas manos y posicionándolas justo sobre su cabeza—. Cuéntame todo esto primero.

La piel se le erizó cuando sintió la fría nariz del hombre sobre su cuello aspirando Con fuerza. Confusa, detuvo su plan.

—¿Qué haces? —La estaba olisqueando.

De nuevo, obviando su pregunta, repitió la acción hasta que volvió sus ojos afilados sobre ella.

—¿Kidd ha estado cerca de ti? —preguntó en la más estricta seriedad.

—Pues claro, idiota, tu amigo el ogro lleva todo el día en mi casa acosando a mi amiga. Cómo si tú no lo supieras.

Y aquel intento de sonrisa la desarmó por completo.

Tenía razón.

Lo había presupuesto bien.

Sus manos se soltaron sin problemas del agarre que ella le había hecho, se incorporó ciñendo sus manos a su cadera. Aquel suave roce de su piel sensible contra la suya le estaba matando, sabía que su chica era lista. Y él no era de los que dejaban pasar oportunidades como aquella.

—Es más grave de lo que esperaba —masculló antes de levantarse con ella en brazos—. Me temo que habrá que desinfectarte sin más demora.

—Déjate de tonterías Law —Nami rodó los ojos, no recordaba esa faceta del moreno—, volvamos a la cama ya.

—No me des órdenes, Nami-ya —besó sus sorprendidos labios, ¿cuánto tiempo sin decir aquello?—. Vamos a la ducha.

Y admiró el leve rubor que nacía en sus mejillas. Afianzó sus muslos a su cintura mientras abrazaba su cuello.

Puede que sí la hubiera convencido.

—Acepto con dos condiciones —no, parecía que solo quería jugar un poco más con él—, una es que me digas si fuiste tú. La otra es que me dejes al mando, con un poco de suerte desgasto esos tatuajes tan hortera que tienes.

—A ver si esta vez tienes más suerte… —Entre sus labios olvidó todo y se perdió de nuevo en aquellos ojos plata.

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas llevar las riendas, Law?

—Te lo diré cuando seas mayor.

* * *

—¿Di-disculpa? —exclamó alarmada dando un paso atrás.

—No me vengas ahora haciéndote la mártir que llevas calentándome todo el día y sabes bien de lo que hablo. Y lo que quiero.

—Olvídalo, si la tonta soy yo por acudir a ti a pesar de todo.

Los restos del peluche cayeron al suelo mientras aguantaba un sentimiento extraño que le apretaba el estómago. ¿Por qué aquel maldito hombre había tenido que ir a romper su vida y no se iba a quedar contento hasta destrozarlo todo?

—Admítelo, Abby, soy tu única opción.

—Mira Kidd… —se giró, el cansancio de pronto la había atrapado—. No sé a qué estás acostumbrado o…Déjalo. Yo no soy una chica de una noche, ni de las que tienen relaciones en la primera cita. Olvídalo. Me quedaré trabajando…

—Déjate de tonterías. —Apresó sus manos antes de que se fuera, buscando su mirada—. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Pero sólo conseguía enfadarla más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un hombre fácil que se acuesta con la primera que pasa? Creía que tenías más autoestima, más ego.

—Yo consigo lo que quiero.

—¿Tan necesitado estás? Me das pena—

—Déjate de moralinas, señorita perfecta, ¿o qué esperabas después de todo? ¿Qué me fuera con el calentón sin más? No—

—¡Ya te he pedido perdón por eso!

—¿Y crees que es suficiente? —susurró peligroso—. Abby.

Toda respuesta quedó ahogada en un grito de sorpresa al notar como pasaba sus brazos por su cintura levantándola del suelo.

A cada paso que daba hacia su dormitorio, notaba el miedo incrementar. Exclamaba su nombre una y otra vez, mientras intentaba con los puños apartar la piel que la abrasaba al contacto.

—Kidd, por favor… —Un último ruego tras cruzar el umbral del cuarto—. Kidd, por favor, déjame…

A cada paso estaban más cerca de su cama.

—Dame una buena razón —gimió ronco contra su piel mientras la depositaba sobre el colchón, bajo su cuerpo, aprisionándola.

Un instante en el que buscó su mirada para darse valor.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones —susurró apretando los puños contra su pecho.

—Invéntate otra excusa —gruñó contra su oído intentando sonar amenazador.

Era ahora o nunca, si no captaba toda su atención no lograría hacer que la escuchara. Se armó de valor y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos haciendo que aquellos orbes dorados se centraran en ella mientras aún estaban lúcidos.

—Escúchame bien saco de músculos sin cerebro —exclamó, perdiendo todo el aire hasta terminar en un murmuro—. Soy virgen...

Se incorporó sobre ella suspirando a la par que se pasaba una mano por entre los cabellos. Cerró los ojos por un momento, eso no podía estar pasándole. Abrió los ojos, al menos ella sí estaba ahí, a su lado, con aquel diminuto camisón, mirándole, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos. Llevó su mano derecha hasta acariciarlos, con todo lo que le habían hecho cómo podía ser cierto, pero, ¿tenía otra opción que creerla? Y si era verdad… Una sonrisa autosuficiente brotó sola en su rostro, aquella mujer iba a ser su perdición.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse cuando la cogió por la cintura empujándola sobre la cama hacia un lado, y sin más se recostó en el hueco, abrazándola, incapaz de soltarla.

—Eres un maldito... —susurró cogiendo su brazo, irónico que no se le ocurriera separarse de él, quizá el sueño le estaba venciendo, anulando su pensamiento—. Y nada de guarrerías.

—Duerme antes de que me arrepienta, nena.

* * *

Segundos antes estaba terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla, y apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el gesto antes de verse en la cama.

Por eso la adoraba.

Sabía que tiró la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia, que le había sonreído sugerentemente, y sin que se diera cuenta, le llevaba de la mano de nuevo hacia la habitación. Le empujó sobre la cama y, fue cuando se descuidó.

Por primera vez, Trafalgar Law se dejó caer en el placer sin tomar precaución.

Pero ¿quién se hubiera resistido?

Nami estaba besándole, aferraba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, contra el cabecero de hierro forjado, la otra mano sabía bien que estaba buceando bajo su toalla satisfaciéndole.

Y el titileo metálico extraño le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, intentó mover su mano, pero estaba apresada contra el cabezal, y ella sonreía. Con esa mirada felina, avariciosa y con una idea fija.

Sabía que aquello había sido un error, y le había dejado sin tiempo para reponer su plan, porque ella ya estaba actuando. Se sentó directamente sobre su regazo, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho, podía ver sus carnosos labios moverse, absorto en las caricias posibles y pasadas, ahora no estaba seguro de qué le decían. Esa mujer le estaba ganando.

—Sabes, Law —por una vez en su vida tragó con dificultad al ver como se abría la toalla y la dejaba caer sobre el suelo—, hay una cosa que…

Pasó las manos por su cuello, olvidando qué iba a decir y disfrutó de su sonrisa, besó sus labios sin dejar de observarle, poco a poco, torturándole. Mientras pudiera, quería ponerse al mando y ser quien le ordenara sin dejarle más remedio que acatar cada una de sus palabras; esta vez no dejaría que le hiciera creer que tenía la situación bajo su control para luego verse obligada a aceptar que él la dominaba. Esta vez no.

—Canta, Trafalgar. Dime cuál es la verdad.

Y encima, le dejaba que le ordenara como quisiera.

—Yo no he vendido a Abby, creo que eso lo hiciste tú; yo más bien, quería hacerle una ofrenda de paz...

—No te creo, Trafalgar.

Suspiró. Una corta mueca adornó sus labios observando a la mujer pelirroja, con aquella aura de falsa inocencia que en su momento disfrutó, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando se acostó con ella por primera vez, esa aura que desprendía y que le infectó haciéndole adicto a ella. Solo a ella.

—Es irónico, aquella vez, eras tú la que estaba esposada, si mal no recuerdo.

Nami avanzó lentamente sobre él, con precisión lenta acercó sus labios hacia la piel de Law, paseó primero la lengua siguiendo un sinuoso camino imaginario, deteniéndose cuando le escuchaba gemir, hasta llegar a su corazón. Levantó los ojos lujuriosos antes de besar con cuidado su piel y volver a separarse. Subió sus brazos hasta pasarlos por su cuello acomodándose en su regazo. Law necesitaba aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero Nami parecía no tener la misma necesidad, volvió a bajar su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su pezón, lo rodeó tímida antes de succionar. Justo lo que quería, aquel grito de placer por parte del doctor era la mejor confirmación de que ella y sólo ella estaba en control total de la situación.

—Recuerdas perfectamente, cariño.

—Tocado y hundido.

* * *

...

* * *

***:** A pesar de la reticencia a repetir grupo, era demasiado tentador. Si alguien tiene curiosidad, la otra opción de título fue «Girls rock your boys (Cum on feel the noize)»

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	8. Is this love?

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido, ególatra y me encanta torturarlo. Hay una OC insegura suelta. Nami es calculadora y maléfica con curvas peligrosas. Law es un sádico, calculador y no me hago responsable de ninguna factura médica causada por su culpa. Sí. Universo alterno. Tengo seguro de vida.

**N/A:** Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Solo apuntar un par de cositas:

(1) tardaré en responder, lo siento mucho, es por vuestro bien, prefiero desahogar toda la mala leche con Kidd. Trust mama on this one;

(2) intentaré subir el último capítulo el domingo, a más tardar el lunes. Por consiguiente, mañana haré todo lo posible por dejar el #adelanto.

Gracias en especial a mis muy queridas comentaristas que siguen haciendo esto divertido:** Rena-chan, hanasho y BRockShooter (quien se dedica a torturar a Kidd en sus ratos libres)****,** también a todos los que la leéis.

* * *

**8. Is this love?**

* * *

Toda la situación no dejaba de ser una contradicción.

Una gran y cálida contradicción.

Era consciente de que no debía sentirse tan cómoda ni confiada.

Y sin embargo, ninguno de sus sentidos estaba en alerta, al contrario, buscaba esconderse entre su pecho, deseando que ese nuevo sentimiento de protección la envolviera.

Tan extraño, tan ajeno. Tan inverosímil si recordaba quién la producía, si recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Aún se preguntaba cómo lo había consentido. Sí, su pobre peluche estaba muerto. Él era la única opción y estaba agotada después de toda la tarde.

Pero, aún así…

De nuevo se acomodó buscando sentir su piel sobre su espalda, dejando que sus piernas se entrelazaran bajo las mantas. Una corta sonrisa golpeó la piel de su nuca mientras respondía aferrando el brazo a su cintura.

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Qué estrella había querido que unos caminos tan diferentes se cruzaran?

De pronto, era demasiado perfecto.

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, quizá era mejor pensar que aquello tan solo era un sueño.

Sentía su respiración contra la nuca, y sonrió. No era el momento de planteárselo. Sino de disfrutarlo.

Comenzaba a relajarse, notaba como el sopor hacia que sus párpados se volvieran pesados. Y como su consciencia, aún, le recordaba que había algo en ese hombre que le gustaba demasiado.

Su irreverencia. Su actitud.

Su desafío.

—¡Que te quedes quieto! —Apartó una de las manos que quería internarse bajo su camisón.

—Aún tengo que comprobar una cosa…

—Tengo sueño, sé un buen peluche y compórtate.

Intentó contener aquella mano en vano, cuando la otra se le unió buceando bajo su ropa hasta atrapar sus senos haciéndola gemir.

—Joder, Abby, ¿por qué coño llevas sujetador?

—Obvio, maldito ogro. —Apenas llegó a susurrar mientras su espalda traidora se arqueaba.

Kidd gruñó enfadado a modo de respuesta, sin perder tiempo a la par que aprovechaba ese gesto bajando, trazando un sinuoso camino con la nariz por su espalda. Besando cada milímetro de _su _piel.

En ese primer contacto podía dar crédito a las palabras de la pelirroja, pero una vez llegado a ese punto no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión. Antes de que volviera a quejarse, se hizo el hueco suficiente para enganchar con los dientes el cierre de la prenda íntima hasta, gracias a la práctica, desabrocharla liberando el camino que más ansiaba recorrer.

Sí eran pequeñas. Podía atrapar ambas en una de sus manos. Pero el tacto firme y elástico de su piel se sometía a sus caprichos.

Entre gemidos, Abby se retorcía contra sus brazos buscando escapar, tendría que aprender que eso era imposible. Mientras sus labios besaban y mordían su hombro desnudo, sus dedos rozaron por primera vez sus pezones erectos. Duros, jugando con ellos, contorneándolos, hubiera deseado pellizcarlos hasta nublarle la mente por la excitación. Eran tan perfectas.

Aquella mujer era perfecta.

Hasta sabía cómo contenerle y contentarle. Cuando entre gemidos cortos logró separar sus manos de su nuevo entretenimiento, girándose.

—Kidd… —sus ojos brillosos por una desconocida pasión decían claramente que se detuviera.

Parecía ser el mejor momento para enseñar a su mujer que él no se dejaba mandar por nadie. En un gesto rápido y preciso la empujó sobre el colchón, apresándola bajo su cuerpo, bajó los tirantes del camisón y perdió apenas un segundo entre su piel blanca y aquellos pequeños pezones rosados llamándole.

Su mano se perdió en el tacto delicado de la piel relajada, masajeándolo con pericia mientras sus labios en una sonrisa suficiente bajaban sobre el otro. Primero sopló levemente notando cómo la delicada piel reaccionaba a él arrugándose en una montaña de placer que necesitaba devorar. Paseó la lengua en un camino húmedo alrededor de la aureola, besó su pecho mientras con la otra mano apartaba las de Abby de sus ojos.

Necesitaba que le viera. Necesitaba ver aquellos ojos que gritaban más.

Hasta que atrapó entre sus labios aquel tesoro inexplorado. Poco a poco, escuchando su cuerpo, succionando, relamiendo y dejando que gimiera su nombre una y otra vez.

Hasta que el frío del exterior la ahogara, y así poder disfrutar de su otra fruta prohibida. Notaba como su excitación crecía, como quería algo mucho más de ella que su voz entrecortada, quería satisfacer toda y cada una de las fantasías que le había provocado desde que la vio.

Si tan solo tuviera el autocontrol necesario para detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero, no se había olvidado. Ella sí lo tenía.

—Detente, pervertido. —su voz algo más ronca era entrecortada pero sin perder ese toque autoritario que tanto le estimulaba.

Levantó la mirada a regañadientes para descubrir maravillado a la misma dueña de sus fantasías con las mejillas encendidas en un suculento tono rosado que contrastaba fuertemente con su piel blanca, el cabello despeinado enmarcando un rostro sofocado, unos ojos mezclados de cansancio y placer, y aquellos labios. Sus malditos labios rojos como las cerezas maduras, entreabiertos llamándolo con un agitado canto de sirena que él había provocado.

—No me da la gana —respondió socarrón sobre esos mismo labios antes de apresarlos hambriento e impaciente.

Buscando y peleando por cada rincón que aquella boca ácida le tenía escondido, disfrutando de su textura, de una nueva timidez y de cómo las manos de Abby subían hasta engancharse en su cuello aceptando de una vez, algo que a aquella altura era innegable.

La sonrisa que dibujó cuando la dejó escapar por oxígeno también lo certificaba. Aunque, como supuso, eso no le iba a conseguir la llave a ningún paraíso. Al menos, lo había intentado. Subió de nuevo la mano buscando su pecho desnudo, si tan sólo se dejara caer entre sus manos. Pero eso era todo. Con una leve palmada sobre la mano que había atrapado su seno, y una mirada afilada, Abby consiguió que se apartara de su piel y volviera a recostarse a su lado en la cama.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en el sexo? —masculló mientras se sentaba y abrochaba de nuevo la prenda íntima.

No iba negar que había consentido todo lo que hasta ese momento había sucedido era, ni más ni menos, porque no había podido evitarlo. Porque su cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensar ante él, ante sus manos, ante sus malditos labios y caricias.

Si no se hubiera detenido en ese instante, estaba segura que habrían llegado hasta el final. Y no se arrepentiría de nada.

—Sólo pienso en hacerlo contigo. —No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso se podía considerar dulce y cariñoso viniendo de su parte, se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil.

Aquella sonrisa sabía bien qué había dicho y qué efecto había provocado. Kidd le subió el tirante del camisón antes de esperar que se acomodara a su lado.

—¿Es esto amor, Kidd?

—Duerme —gruñó cansado.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Era una pregunta retórica, ya que sin esperar respuesta alguna pasó el brazo por su torso. Otra vez con la cabeza sobre su corazón y las hebras de cabello haciéndole cosquillas. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero como la vez anterior, su maldito cuerpo tan cercano, aquella piel suavemente cálida, su respiración acariciándole, aquella horrible mano aferrándose a su cintura y su aroma, nada de ello le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Quería mucho a su hipopótamo de peluche, pero el nuevo juguete no estaba mal.

* * *

Latidos en un compás pausado y regular sonaban en su oído llegando hasta su cerebro queriendo hacer que su corazón palpitara al mismo ritmo. Una sonrisa que acariciaba su piel al sentir sus horribles dedos dibujando círculos en su espalda. Demasiado perfecto, suspiró pasando una mano por su cintura acercándose contra su piel cálida.

Sus últimas palabras de la noche anterior, aún se hacían eco en su corazón, de algún modo callando las protestas sensatas de su cerebro.

Suspiró mientras sus dedos paseaban por su torso desnudo, pequeño detalle en el que la noche anterior ni siquiera reparó.

Se sonrojó, demasiado concentrada en que no intentara sobrepasar una línea que en algún momento fue demasiado borrosa.

—¿Estás despierto? —masculló contra su cálido corazón.

La vibración feroz de su voz que cruzaba su cuerpo como respuesta le sacó una sonrisa. Se movió hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, a su mismo nivel, perdiéndose en sus pupilas doraras.

—Buenos días —murmuró besando su cuello para volver a recostarse sobre su pecho—. Así que esto es lo que me espera a partir de ahora…

—No, nena, te espera mucho más —respondió apresando de nuevo uno de sus senos sobre la ropa, deseando escuchar su ataque.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres acosar mis tetas? —gruñó elevando de nuevo la mirada.

—Hasta que consiga bajar… —Cómo había llegado a odiar aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

Evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras era una batalla perdida, y solo un gesto ante el que él se rió. Advertía las vibraciones profundas de cada carcajada expandirse por su pecho. Inundándole y sin más suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Quién se imaginaba posible que esa estrella de rock estaría esa mañana ahí en su cama haciendo que sus vidas de pronto se entrelazaran en un futuro conjunto e incierto.

—Soy _groupie_ de una estrella de rock… —murmuró inconsciente.

De nuevo Kidd sonrió, pero esta vez, no se deleitó en la sensación mientras en su mente memorias pasadas y presentes se accionaban uniéndose en una cadena imposible de lógica pura.

—Es curioso… —comenzó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a la misma altura que el pelirrojo, buscando sus ojos, aquello era demasiado posible para ser real—. Que aparecieras en mi casa, que me conocieras, que _seas_ mi tipo, que seas músico famoso, que…

—Ya te dije que tenías buen gusto, nena.

—No es solo eso, cariño. —De pronto una sonrisa irónica apareció entre sus labios a la par que cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza—. Será rencoroso el maldito hijo de puta…

Tan solo necesitaba una confirmación más, una que él tendría que darle. De entrada, sabía que contaba con su atención, aquella retahíla de vejaciones le había llamado la atención de pronto a una conversación que no hubiera deseado entonces.

—¿A dónde mandaste a Nami anoche?

—A que se desfogara con un capullo. —Su rostro relajado se contrajo, podía sentir esa mirada punzante que le obligaba a dar más explicaciones—. Estaba muy interesada en un tipo que conozco de la industria.

—Cirujano-ya —murmuró, ahora todo no solo encajaba en su mente, sino que lo confirmaba—. Entonces, creo que mereces saber que te han utilizado. _Dos_ veces.

—¿Cirujano-ya? ¿Utilizado? Abby, qué estás diciendo? —repitió él acomodándose.

Ella se movió incómoda, no era un nombre que le gustara recordar.

—Trafalgar Law.

—Le conoces —afirmó aferrando su cintura a su lado, lo que fuera que aquello fuese iba a escupirlo antes de salir de esa cama.

—Más de lo que quisiera —suspiró tras unos intentos rindiéndose, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su pecho.

—Abby —inquirió en una palabra dura apretando la mandíbula.

—Quieto, ni se te ocurra, ogro degenerado. —La chica elevó los ojos soltando el aire de golpe, quizá no era lo que él había pretendido pero esa estúpida cortina de celos le sacó una suave sonrisa borrando la tensión que crecía en su pecho—. Estuvo con Nami. Al menos antes de que dejara Medicina y se largara.

—La gatita pelirroja.

—¿Conoces a otra?… Pensé que después de aquello, iba a olvidarlo. Ya, pero claro, es Nami… Debí darme cuenta antes…

—Nena, cálmate y explícalo.

Tenía razón. Cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza un par de veces y se aferró al torso del hombre buscando ese primer sentimiento de protección.

—Veamos… Tú conoces a Cirujano-ya, y yo a Nami… ¡Joder es tan obvio! —negó con la cabeza—. No sé cómo nos hemos dejado utilizar. Cómo te has dejado utilizar. Nami para que le dijeras cómo encontrar al otro y el hijo de puta te ha enviado aquí para… Bueno, ya sabes… —Terminó con un sonrojo.

—Entretenerte. —Cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos—. Serán…

—¿Sabes qué es lo más jodido? —llamó su atención antes de que se perdiera en el enfado y olvidara una cosa esencial—. Lo bien que conoce mis gustos.

Susurró contra su oído antes de buscar sus labios y besarlos, para recordarle algo más importante.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —preguntó sobre sus labios—. Estar juntos.

No evitó gruñir mientras acababa con aquello, recostándola, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo de nuevo, sus antebrazos apoyados sobre el colchón mantenían su peso, nunca dejando de mirar aquellos malditos ojos hechizantes. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior presente en la mente de los dos.

—Como si tuvieras otra opción. Eres mía, Abby. Y yo no comparto.

—Eres un cerdo egoísta —murmuró pasando ambos brazos por su cuello obligándole a besarla de nuevo.

—Si no paras ahora, voy a tener que castigarte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la inocencia pintando sus delicados rasgos mientras retiraba las manos de entre su cabello. Con esa maldita sonrisa de ángel, engañaba a cualquiera. Volvió a recostarse a su lado, mirando al techo de la habitación mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de los gemidos que le había arrancado y ella le había regalado. Había descubierto que no sólo sus labios eran adictivos, también lo era la piel suave que no sólo le invitaba a acariciarla, tocarla, mancharla y saborearla y romperla. Aquella mujer le estaba matando y acababan de conocerse.

Y lo peor es que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ritmo de vida.

Giró la cabeza buscando el despertador de la mesita de noche, marcaba las nueve menos diez. Demasiado temprano para que un incesante ruido rompiera la mañana. Sonrió al sentir como resoplaba de nuevo contra su piel, pero no le gustó que se separara de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó enfadado.

—El teléfono.

—Olvídalo. —Ya se había sentado y casi levantado de la cama tirando de las sábanas tras ella.

—¿Y si es importante? —Notaba el cansancio en su voz.

—¿Y te tienes que llevar las sábanas? —A modo de repuesta se giró enseñándole la lengua, como le gustó el sonrojo que la envolvió al verle en su cama—. Irresistible, ¿verdad?

El portazo fue la única respuesta que correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

Se incorporó aún pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que ella le había desvelado, mientras pasaba la mano por el hueco en el que antes su cuerpo había estado. Todavía cálido. Había conseguido que por una vez no le resultara incómoda la simple cama individual, es más, le había encontrado ciertas ventajas.

Trafalgar Law había estado liado con la gatita pelirroja cuando ésta era aún menor de edad, y algo tuvo que pasar. Abby no había soltado prenda sobre esa parte, ni por qué lo había llamado rencoroso. Tan solo había sacado la conclusión de que tuvieron que ser grandes amigos, y que él era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba.

—Trafalgar Law, la alcahueta.

Quizá, solo por saber eso, dejara pasar que le hubiera utilizado para…

—Tampoco es que se haya ido de vacío. Y la niñata está en deuda conmigo, al menos.

Se levantó de la cama y observó con detenimiento la habitación, apenas había un escritorio, un armario, un tocador con espejo y una silla.

Se acercó al tocador y observó entre sus objetos de maquillaje una barra de labios morada.

—Definitivamente tiene buen gusto —masculló mientras la usaba y la dejaba sin cuidado sobre la mesa.

Salió de la habitación buscándola.

Allí estaba de espaldas a él, la tela oscura de la sábana caía dejándole una bonita vista de su espalda marcada por su boca a través de los mechones de cabellos, sus hombros blancos estaban rígidos y el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oído derecho.

No escuchaba nada, pero tenía una cierta idea de qué podía ser. Tampoco le importaba, ahora quería hacer otra cosa, ya luego se lo agradecería. Se acercó con paso sigiloso hasta ella, no dudó un segundo en abrazarla mientras dejaba que sus labios trazaran un diabólico camino morado por su hombro y cuello deteniéndose en algunos puntos sensibles que la noche anterior descubrió.

Si la falta de respuesta por parte de Abby todavía no le era suficiente, las cortas exclamaciones en un idioma diferente, casi de protesta, que se ahogaban en su garganta antes de salir, todo ello tendrían que haberle alertado.

Pero no.

Él prefirió seguir en su inusual tarea ejerciendo un poco más de presión con sus dientes sobre la piel, llamándola en un ronroneo gutural, con un poco de suerte podrían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Por fin, colgó el teléfono y no evitó la mueca que su rostro dibujaba, ya podía tener toda su atención y pronto a ella en la cama, y esta vez no solo para dormir.

¿Qué había caído sobre su mejilla? Se incorporó a la par que una mano limpiaba la humedad extraña. Una lágrima.

—Abby, nena…

—¿Por qué…? —Se giró apartando la mano que la sujetaba de un manotazo.

—Tú y yo de ahora en adelante, nena, no olvides que me perteneces —contestó intentando limpiar otra lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos.

—Has sido tu… —Era un susurro tan callado afirmando lo que no quería creer.

Apretó las sábanas contra su pecho. Era obvio, claro que había sido él. Nadie más se podría haber enterado. Nadie hubiera hecho cábalas tan estrafalarias que hubieran terminado siendo verdades. Nadie hubiera jamás imaginado que ella acabaría bajo el mismo techo que ese famoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que evitar las lágrimas, bastante humillada comenzaba a sentirse ya delante de ese hombre, seguramente había sido eso, un juego, algo con lo que pasar el tiempo, desde el principio. Un juego entre él, y el otro cabrón. Todo, mentiras.

No le bastaba lo que había conseguido, no, la estaba hundiendo en todos los aspectos de su vida. No solo destrozar sus nervios, también su futuro. ¿No le valía con lo que ya se había llevado de ella y haberle dejado un buen sabor de boca? Porque irónicamente, no se podía arrepentir de todo lo pasado, ella misma lo había anhelando en algún punto de la tarde pasada. Pero lo que ahora mismo acababa de suceder era ir demasiado lejos, porque obviamente había sido él quien había intercedido para llegar a esa situación. Incluso había sido lo suficientemente rastrero de buscar y airear rumores pasados de los que llevaba huyendo tres años. Ya no quedaba más, había tocado fondo, había acabado con ella.

—Abby, mírame —ordenó.

—No. —Ahí estaba, en sus perfectos labios—. Si la tonta soy yo, como siempre.

—Abby.

—Te he dicho que no. —Otra vez.

En cierto modo dolía más de lo que se esperaba pero no bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera dio muestras de que le afectara. No iba a tolerar que eso estuviera pasando y menos en ese instante. Avanzó como un lobo hambriento hasta cogerla de los hombros y estampar sus labios contra los de ella. De la impresión soltó la sábana, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en los de él muertos, apagados, pero él intentaba forzar la entrada en su boca. Todo lo que consiguió fue un dolor y quemazón.

—Serás puta… —escupió mientras saboreaba su propia sangre tras soltarla bruscamente.

Estaba temblando, las lágrimas bajaban más rápidas por sus mejillas. Se agachó sin cuidado hasta recoger de nuevo las sábanas y pasárselas por los hombros encerrándose tras ellas.

—Pero al menos no destrozo la vida de los demás. —Su voz trémula intentaba sonar firme—. Lárgate de mi casa.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	9. Every rose has its thorn

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene la boca muy sucia, es un gran pervertido, ególatra y me encanta torturarlo. Hay una OC insegura suelta. Nami es calculadora y maléfica con curvas peligrosas. Law es un sádico, calculador y no me hago responsable de ninguna factura médica causada por su culpa. Sí. Universo alterno.

**N/A:** Finalmente, el final. No quiero alargarme demasiado por no ponerme sentimental TT^TT Así que... ¡pasadme un pañuelo!

Pues, no sé... Con este capítulo se acabó toda la historia y, sinceramente por ahora, puedo decir que mi paso por One Piece también, de manera más dulce, de manera más amarga, pero es lo que hay. Gracias por todo el apoyo en las pequeñas aventurillas que he escrito.

Ya solo me queda decir que dono la parte que me correspondía del KiddOC de ff-net a BRS-chan (jódete :P).

Gracias en especial a mis muy queridas comentaristas que han hecho esto realmente divertido:** Rena-chan, hanasho y BRockShooter (quien se dedica a torturar a Kidd en sus ratos libres)****,** también al apoyo de: **Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, hanasho, BRockShooter, Joa, JInx, Bego-Bura-xD, Billy Cox, Maral87, MiwakoGloss, Muse Bellamy, Nightmare96, SitaMonroe, Tarumis, TheCreepieJoker, UchihaYamii, Yukina Koorime, spidercerdoyharrypopotter, aqueronte, Maral87 y Traffy**. Y a todos los que la habéis leído hasta el final.

* * *

**9. Every rose has its thorn**

* * *

—Espera en el salón mientras me cambio. —Sonrió contra sus labios tras besarle de nuevo.

—Abby… —masculló al cerrar la puerta del piso y señaló al frente, la conocía demasiado bien y aquello que veía nunca eran buenas noticias.

—Abby estará con… —Nami siguió la dirección del dedo de Law.

Estaba anocheciendo a pesar de ser media tarde, algo normal en esa época del año, y los cálidos rayos del sol habían desaparecido por completo en el balcón, dirección a la que el hombre señalaba. Y allí, también se vislumbraba algo más. Alguien sentado en una de las sillas rodeada del humo de un cigarrillo.

Una bocanada blanca se expandió como una nube sinuosa sobre su cabeza. Ésa sí era una vista extraña que no sabía bien como calificar. Había visto a Abby fumar en muy contadas ocasiones y todas pasadas y enterradas, algunas buenas, como cuando logró entrar en la carrera que quería, y otras malas, como cuando planeaba alguna venganza personal. Pensándolo bien, no recordaba haber visto a Abby fumar después de que Trafalgar Law desapareciera de su universo.

Otra de las señales del Apocalipsis.

—Más vale que tu _amigo_ vaya dando las medidas para su último traje. De madera.

Acortó rápida la distancia de las salas y abrió la puerta llamando la atención de la chica quien giró una mirada opaca y perdida.

El momento que menos deseaba, acababa de empezar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nami?

—Eso es lo que yo te tendría que preguntar, Abby.

—Nada, descansar —le contestó con una sonrisa soñadora volviendo la mirada al frente.

—¿No tendrías que estar con tu ogro pervertido?

—Ah, no, que va. Todavía es pronto. Además, ya le dije que no iba a ir a verles, no es mi estilo. —Dio otra calada.

—Pero tienes que ir, Abby, es tu novio… Tienes que apoyarle —

—No es no, pelirroja. —La apelada entrecerró los ojos descifrando aquella frase, estaba en lo cierto, le había hecho algo—. Pero tú y Torao sí vais, así que supongo que has venido a cambiarte. Venga de una vez. ¡Rápido!

Si había algo que detestaba de la personalidad de aquella mujer, por la que le sentía tanto respeto, era lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo: intentar hacer ver a los demás que todo estaba bien, cuando claramente algo iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Le quitó el cigarro tirándolo por el balcón y la miró seriamente.

—Qué ha hecho Kidd.

—Nami…

—Olvídalo y dímelo si no quiere que…

—Nami.

—No, Abby, esta vez no te va a funcionar. Dime qué ha hecho y podré patearle el culo con la conciencia tranquila; sino sólo le patearé el culo.

—Sólo ha sido el maldito ególatra, egoísta, engreído, gilipollas que se supone que es. Nada más —susurró tras un momento con rabia mientras cogía el paquete de tabaco de nuevo y el mechero.

—Abby, dímelo. —La mayor le escupió el humo a la cara con una sonrisa sarcástica, tendría que cambiar de estrategia si quería sacarle alguna información—. Cuando Law jugó conmigo tú te vengaste, ahora quiero devolvértelo.

Y parecía que eso sí funcionó. O eso creía.

Abby se mordió el labio dividida entre la culpa sobre lo que entonces pasó y la confusión, Nami era su mejor amiga, casi la veía como su hermana pequeña, y al menos se merecía saberlo, pero no sabía si ella estaba preparada para decirlo, para contarle otro más de esos casos en los que quedaba como la tonta inocente que siempre sería, sin volver a llorar de impotencia y rabia.

—¿Te está tratando bien? —Optó por enterrar primero el pasado.

—Se puede decir que le he dejado algunas cosas bien claras y hemos solucionado todas nuestras diferencias. —Podía estar feliz por la pelirroja, al menos.

Era una buena noticia que por fin hablaran, sí, esa siempre era señal de que se podía llegar más allá y consolidar una relación. Aunque ella no la aprobara. Pero, en fin…

Dejó que los segundos cayeran entre ellas absorta en la nada antes de hablar.

Tenía que hacerlo, al menos, confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirlo.

—Soy tonta —murmuró antes de dar otra calada, la pequeña ganaba—. Me han llamado esta mañana para comunicarme que me han denegado la beca porque no doy el perfil que buscaban. Por lo visto, levanto demasiado la atención indeseada, atraigo malas compañías, puedo ser fuente de problemas, carezco de profesionalidad y para rematarlo dudan de que mi tan perfecto expediente sea realmente tan perfecto gracias a antiguos rumores. No hace falta ser Einstein para sumar uno más uno y atar cabos, al menos no con un Kidd, que conoce bastante a Trafalgar, suelto de por medio. Capullo. Los dos.

—¿Lo negó? —Abby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Al contrario, sabía de qué iba todo. Lo que no me explico es cómo se enteró de lo de la beca...

—Esa parte es mía —masculló culpable Nami apoyándose de espaldas contra la baranda del balcón—. Le dije que era tu sueño y que te irías.

—No pasa nada. —Otra vez la sonrisa rota en aquel inocente rostro—. No niego que me he sentido utilizada, pero al menos he disfrutado mucho esta noche, gracias Nami, será algo que no pueda olvidar.

Iba a replicar cuando uno de los dedos de la mayor se posó sobre sus labios, sólo pudo hacer un mohín de enfado que trajo una corta risa de Abby.

—Ahora vas a entrar, te vas a vestir con lo mejor que tengas en el armario, vas a coger a Trafalgar, por el cuello a ser posible, y destrozaréis la noche, ¿entendido? —Otra vez calló la réplica de la pelirroja—. Y mañana no quiero oír en las noticias nada sobre la muerte de ningún músico de tercera. Accidental o no, que te conozco.

—Eres una aburrida.

—Venga, Nami, a la ducha y a prepararse.

—A pesar de todo, le quieres, ¿verdad? —No necesitaba respuesta, ni ningún gesto por parte de Abby para saberlo.

—Quien sabe…

Nami se inclinó hacia ella dándole un abrazo reconfortante y un beso en la frente, luego entró en el salón donde Law la esperaba. Suspiró, quería enfadarse, pero le costaba demasiado ahora.

—Kidd. Y tus estúpidos rumores. Pero sobre todo Kidd que es un maldito afortunado, sino ya podría darse por muerto porque la jefa le defiende.

Law se acercó golpeándole la cabeza levemente, para seguir hasta el balcón. Después de tres años volvían a verse las caras, algunas diferencias presentes, pero no evitó la mueca de satisfacción de poder enfrentarse a su vieja rival.

Podía echar de menos la bata blanca colgada del brazo, el ruido de papeles, el olor de la cafetería cercana, o al resto de delegados del Consejo universitario, pero como no podía ser de otra forma, el feudo que desde siempre Medicina y Arquitectura habían mantenido por el poder dentro de la Universidad, ellos lo habían perpetuado y, se podría decir que con Matrícula de Honor además. Se preguntaba si todavía seguían hablando de aquel único año que coincidieron. Seguramente. Fue demasiado épico.

Adelantó la mano hasta coger un cigarrillo y encenderlo sentándose en la otra silla del balcón sin invitación.

—Pensaba que los médicos no fumarían, ah, pero es cierto, te echaron en tercero, Cirujano-ya.

—Gracias a alguien —respondió, mirándola, ¿dónde estaba todo el rencor que antes se tenían?

—Una decisión justa, si me lo preguntan a mí.

—Claro, a mi me expedientaron de por vida y a ti simplemente te expulsaron del Consejo.

—Fue cuestión de pruebas, querido. Para la próxima, búscate evidencias sólidas y lo más reales posibles. —No evitó soltar una carcajada irónica antes de coger aire de nuevo, su rostro cambió de serio a una sonrisa tristemente cálida—. Parece que al final cada uno obtiene lo que se merece. A pesar de todo, eres famoso y has salido adelante mejor parado que si te hubieras convertido en médico, ¿no?

Él levantó una ceja divertido y curioso ante sus palabras anteriores, aceptando que en parte llevaría razón.

—Tendrías un bonito récord de pacientes muertos algo superior a la media, no puedes negarlo, Cirujano-ya.

Curioso como todavía seguía usando su apodo cariñosamente envenenado con el que siempre lograba enfadarle. No había lugar a dudas, en la Universidad sus encontronazos dentro del Consejo debían seguir tan frescos como si estuvieran allí, al fin y al cabo Abby debía ser la única mujer que se atrevió a plantarle cara con todas las consecuencias, y además jugaba bien las cartas. Fue complicado buscar cómo poder controlarla para salirse con la suya más veces de las que se merecía.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, en su casa, con tres años de por medio enterrando un pasado común que ninguno apreciaba.

—Tienes razón, Abby, al menos en eso te debo una. Ahora soy famoso.

—No vuelvas a hacerle daño a Nami. —Su mirada sobre él había cambiado, ahora sí era esa, la que recordaba de cuando estaban discutiendo sobre reparto de fondos o posibles materiales; conociendo al insufrible de Kidd, esa era también la mirada que le había sometido.

Sólo por ver cómo intentaba resistirse hubiera obtenido todo su respeto, pero ahora lo único que tenía ganas era de destrozarle la cara.

—Parece que tienes una mala memoria. No me gusta recibir órdenes.

—Esta vez, la cuidarás porque ya no tienes que amenazarme para ganar. —Mató la colilla en el cenicero—. Aún recuerdo todas las movidas que tuvimos entonces, fue bastante divertido. Hasta que involucraste a Nami. No te gusta perder, ¿verdad?

—No.

Podría haber sido en cualquier momento, no estaba segura, cualquier día en la facultad, por el barrio, en la biblioteca, Trafalgar Law descubrió a su mejor amiga y decidió convertirla en su juguete de cama para obtener beneficios en el Consejo. Ganándose a Nami, se ganaba el poder de controlar a Abby quien nunca decía que no a la pelirroja. Quien nunca permitiría que rompiera el corazón de Nami, costara lo que le costara.

—Me caías bien, me caes bien. Me gustas para Nami y no hubiera tenido problema en dejar el Consejo, si me lo hubieras pedido. Tu error fue no contar con que yo me enterara primero de _las otras_.

—No digas mentiras, jamás te hubieras ido por tu propio pie. Aunque tengo que aceptarlo, fuiste lista. Buscar todos los vídeos de la biblioteca y las salas de prácticas para vengar a Nami. —Dio una última calada antes de arrojar la colilla por el balcón y girar la cabeza sobre ella—. Yo sólo tuve que comentar a un par de personas que me habían dicho que se decía por ahí que te habías acostado con cierto profesor y el rumor se extendió como la pólvora.

—Sabes, Torao, voy a hacer una cosa que en su momento no pude hacer, y todo gracias a ti. Voy a desaparecer, y tú cuidarás de Nami por mi a partir de ahora.

—Mierda —murmuró pasándose la mano por el cabello tras un silencio incómodo—. Es como si estuviera en deuda contigo. Dos veces.

—Puedes pensar que me cobré una, gracias al regalito que enviaste ayer a casa. Nadie pudo predecir cómo terminaría, ¿no crees? —Se levantó del asiento con algo de frío para entrar de nuevo a la casa—. Dile a Nami que la quiero mucho.

—Respecto a Kidd… —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora estamos en manos del Destino, lo que tenga que ser, será.

—Quería saber si te importa si le parto la nariz.

—Creía que no aceptabas órdenes. —Se despidió con la mano antes de marcharse a la cocina a preparar algo caliente.

Las risas de Nami y Law llegaron a ella entre sorbos de té amargo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y por fin pudiera volver a sus planos, para terminar el proyecto que tenía pendiente.

* * *

...

* * *

**No one like you (Bonus Track)**

* * *

Aquellos extraños labios habían apresado sin delicadeza los suyos mientras su mano se enterraba en su cintura acercándola a él con violencia y desespero, buscando cómo bucear bajo las ropas, queriendo sentir aquella piel que tanto había añorado, buscado, deseado y que le había atormentado cada noche.

Un segundo estaba hablando con su amiga por el teléfono mientras tiraba de la maleta cansada después de un viaje agotador desde el otro lado del mundo; t de pronto, una marabunta de gente la asaltaba en mitad de un parque apareciendo de la nada y, para terminar el cuento, acababa atacada por un indeseable ogro.

¿_Déjà vu_?

Intentó apartarle por todos los medios, pero fue imposible. En el forcejeo su teléfono se cayó al suelo, tuvo que soltar la maleta y podía escuchar las voces horribles que les rodeaban además de los _flashes_ indiscretos de una atención que no quería.

Estaba reviviendo su peor pesadilla una y otra vez.

Él fue quien se retiró dejándola sonrojada, herida, y sin aliento. Pero esta vez estaba preparada, no era una tonta que tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra, frunció el ceño y su mano derecha cruzó su mejilla izquierda en un golpe decente que dejó al público boquiabierto. No a él, que tenía aquella horrible mueca de superioridad grabada a fuego en su maldita cara. Con aquella sonrisa. Con aquel brillo malicioso en sus durados ojos.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

—Maldito cabrón hijo de puta, pero qué narices haces aquí y qué te crees que estás haciendo… —siseó pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios intentando olvidar una memoria imborrable—. Apártate de mi vista y mi camino inmediatamente si no quieres que te castre.

—Veo que no has perdido tu toque, Abby, ni esa sucia boca —susurró feliz sobre sus labios antes de besarlos de nuevo, de devorar aquel sabor dulcemente ácido, como ella.

Ahí estaba, eso que ninguno de los dos quería ni admitiría, una extraña presión en el estómago destrozándoles, un nudo que a cada segundo se ceñía más, complicándoles la respiración y el pensamiento. Un pequeño gesto de su puño indeciso, cerrado contra su pecho, temblón, subiendo sus finos dedos hasta rozar la piel de su cuello.

Y quemarse.

Sólo habían pasado dos años.

Ella agarró con fuerza el asa de la maleta y se giró diligente siguiendo su camino. Kidd pasó una mano por su salvaje cabellera roja satisfecho, una mirada al lugar donde ella había estado, dónde otra vez la había tenido entre sus brazos y se percató de que se le había olvidado recoger el teléfono del suelo.

Una excusa más para perseguirla hasta conseguir todo lo que se proponía.

Perfecto.

Dos años apenas eran un suspiro.

Hoy volvía a ser ayer.


End file.
